


Outras Vidas, Outros Universos...

by RiaMarSool



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All The Seven Kingdoms, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Jon Snow, BAMF Robb Stark, BAMF Starks (ASoIaF), But She Isn't Good Either, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, Catelyn Tully Stark Doesn't Hate Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dorne, Eddard Stark is Brandon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Female Ned Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gendry Waters is a Baratheon, Good Parent Ned Stark, Good Robert Baratheon, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Cersei Lannister, Hurt Ned Stark, Independent North (ASoIaF), Jaime Lannister Has Issues, Jaime Lannister Redemption, Jon Snow is Azor Ahai, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Gift, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Robert Baratheon, Loyal Theon Greyjoy, M/M, Minor Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Minor Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Minor Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, North, Oberyn Martell is His Own Warning, POV Catelyn Tully Stark, POV Cersei Lannister, POV Elia Martell, POV Ned Stark, POV Robb Stark, Protective Ned Stark, Queen Cersei Lannister, Shy Ned Stark, The Builder - Freeform, minor cersei lannister/rhaegar targaryen - Freeform
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaMarSool/pseuds/RiaMarSool
Summary: Várias histórias ambiantadas no universo de Game of Thrones.Cada capitulo é uma história diferente, a menos que diga o contrario nas notas.
Relationships: Arianne Martell & Doran Martell, Arianne Martell & Oberyn Martell, Arthur Dayne & Rhaegar Targaryen, Arthur Dayne/Ned Stark, Ashara Dayne & Ned Stark, Barristan Selmy & Rhaegar Targaryen, Benjen Stark & Brandon Stark & Lyanna Stark & Ned Stark, Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark & Ned Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark & Robb Stark, Cersei Lannister & Jaime Lannister, Doran Martell & Oberyn Martell, Elia Martell & Ned Stark, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister & Arya Stark, Jaime Lannister & Bran Stark, Jaime Lannister & Jon Snow, Jaime Lannister & Ned Stark, Jaime Lannister & Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister & Robb Stark, Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Catelyn Tully Stark, Jon Snow & Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Lyanna Stark & Ned Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Ned Stark & Rickard Stark, Ned Stark & Robb Stark, Ned Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Oberyn Martell/Jon Snow, Oberyn Martell/Ned Stark, Rickon Stark & Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Robert Baratheon/Ned Stark, Theon Greyjoy & Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy & Robb Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	1. Indice

**Author's Note:**

> Nenhum personagem ou local é meu. Não tenho direitos sobre nada, além dos enredos.

**Indice:**

_Capítulo 1:_ Indice

_Capítulo 2:_ Eddard Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen 

Ned estava com muitos problemas. De alguma forma, Rhaegar Targareny resolve-os e causa outro. 

(Universo alternativo onde alguns homens nascem com a capacidade de ter filhos.)

_Capítulo 3:_ Jon Snow/Robb Stark

Lady Catelyn Stark sabe, mas, por todos os Deuses, ela deseja não. 

(Universo alternativo onde Jon nasceu menina e tem a aparência Targaryen.)

_Capítulo 4:_ Eddard Stark/Arthur Dayne

Por que é que ele concordou em fazer o trabalho em sua casa, de novo?

(Universo moderno.)

_Capítulo 5:_ Jon Snow/Oberyn Martell

Lord Eddard Stark não era um homem feliz. O que havia com Príncipes sulistas e sequestrarem pessoas?! Primeiro a sua irmã. Agora o seu filho. Será que eles não aprendem nada no Sul? Se eles querem casar com alguém, ELES PEDEM A SUA MÃO EM CASAMENTO! 

(Universo alternativo onde alguns homens nascem com a capacidade de ter filhos.)

_Capítulo 6:_ Eddard Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen 

Não era a vida que ela tinha imaginado quando se casou, mas, sinceramente, Elia não a queria de outra maneira. 

(Universo alternativo onde Eddard nasceu menina e Lyanna menino.)

_Capítulo 7:_ Gen Stark

Se tudo corresse como planeado, ele teria a sua vingança e a independência do Norte. Ele levantou-se e todos os olhos voltaram-se para ele. 

(Universo alternativo onde Jon é filho de Ned e Robb venceu a guerra.)

_Capítulo 8:_ Eddard Stark/Oberyn Martell

Ela afastou-se do irmão e não pode deixar de rir com as palavras dele, “Vai, Neddie. Quem diria que ele tinha isso nele?”

(Universo alternativo onde Ned chama a atenção da Vibora Vermelha.)

_Capítulo 9:_ Eddard Stark/Arthur Dayne

Ele não tinha nenhum lugar para estar nem ninguém que sentisse a falta dele. 

(Universo moderno.)

_Capítulo 10:_ Gen Jaime Lannister - Viagem no Tempo

Ele tentou. Deuses sabem o quanto ele tentou. Ele falhou com todos eles, com as crianças e com o pai. ~~Proteja os meus filhos, Jaime Lannister.~~

(Universo alternativo onde Jaime viaja no tempo para salvar a humanidade.)

_Capítulo 11:_ Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister (Past Robert Baratheon/Eddard Stark)

Uma pequena brisa bate-lhe no rosto e ela jura que ouve uma risada bonita ao longe e um sussurro suave. 

**_“Então, faça-o.”_ **

(Universo Alternativo onde Ned era um portador - homem capaz de ter filhos - e morreu depois de dar á luz Jon.)

_Capítulo 12:_ Gen Cersei Lannister - A Rainha de Nada e Coisa Nehuma

Dezassete anos depois, lá estavam eles. Ela usava uma coroa e ele era o herdeiro do seu pai. 

~~Eles tinham perdido.~~

(Universo Alternativo onde Ned era um portador - homem capaz de ter filhos - e estava prometido a Robert. A rebelião aconteceu com a diferença de ser em torno do sequestro de Ned e, não, de Lyanna.)

_Capítulo 13:_ Eddard Stark/Arthur Dayne

Só ele para se apaixonar por alguém que nunca olharia para ele dessa maneira. Amor não correspondido, ou seja, pétalas a cair dos seus lábios.

(Universo alternativo onde Hanahali é real e a Rebelião nunca aconteceu.)

_Continua..._


	2. Eddard Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned aceita um desafio idiota e acidentalmente seduz o Príncipe Herdeiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neste Universo Alternativo, alguns homens nascem com a condição de ‘portador’ – um homem capaz de gerar filhos.

Eddard Stark correu pela sua vida. 

Amaldiçoe Lyanna por desafiá-lo a esgueirar-se para Flea Bottom, a Rua mais perigosa de King’s Landing, e comprar alguma coisa. Amaldiçoe Ned duplamente por ter sido estupido o suficiente para aceitar o desafio. 

Ele estava com tantos problemas. 

Ned pulou sobre uma das bancas e tentou despistar os homens que corriam atras dele. Aparentemente, um pequeno e bonito portador como ele era uma tentação grande demais para as bestas que habitavam aquele maldito lugar. 

Merda. 

Ele estava tão distraído a olhar para trás que não percebeu o homem parado no seu caminho até que chocou violentamente com ele. Ned olhou de relance e quase chorou de alívio. A forma como ele se portava e o seu comportamento vigilante falavam de sangue nobre mesmo com as roupas gastas. 

Ned esperou fervorosamente que ele cumprisse o seu dever e ajudasse-o. 

“Desculpa, meu amor, pelo atraso.”, Ned disse docemente enquanto atirava os braços em torno do pescoço do estranho. Ele rezou para que o homem fosse solteiro ou ele teria muitos problemas com o que estava prestes a fazer. 

Ele beijou o estranho nos lábios. 

Não era – nem de longe, nem de perto – como Ned imaginou que seria o seu primeiro beijo, mas este sacrifício valia a sua vida. 

Uma risada divertida soou contra os seus lábios. Ned olhou para os olhos roxos e congelou. Velhos Deuses sejam bons, ele estava a beijar o Príncipe Herdeiro. Puta merda, ele agarrou e beijou o Príncipe Herdeiro. 

Como se as suas ações fossem um convite – o que, reconhecidamente, podia ser interpretado dessa forma – Rhaegar Targaryen passou os braços em torno dele e beijou-o como se eles estivessem casados. Ele beijou com uma intenção apaixonada. Ned estremeceu nos braços dele e os seus joelhos ficaram fracos. Se o Príncipe não o estivesse a segurar com tanta força contra o peito, Ned tinha a certeza que teria caído no chão. 

Uma serie de suspiros e assobios pervertidos soaram ao redor deles. 

Com as bochechas vermelhas, Ned afastou os lábios. Ele segurou a velha túnica de Rhaegar com força e olhou por cima do ombro. Ned ficou rígido. Os quatro homens que o perseguiram ainda estavam ali. Ele escondeu o rosto no peito do Príncipe. Ele não era uma senhora indefesa – ele teve treinamento de armas, muito obrigado – mas ele estava superado em número e força. Ele tinha ouvido que Rhaegar era honrado. Ele esperava que sim. 

“O que se passa?”, Ned olhou para cima com relutância. Os olhos do príncipe eram realmente muito bonitos. 

“Ao pé da barraca vermelha, tem quatro homens.”, ele murmurou baixinho, “Eles perseguiram-me pela última meia hora.” 

“Entendo.”, Rhaegar murmurou ao seu ouvido. Ele apertou Ned com mais força entre os braços e girou-o de modo a que os homens não o conseguissem ver mais. Ned relaxou um pouco. “Sor Barristan, cuide deles.” 

Ned levantou a cabeça quando ouviu o nome do lendário cavaleiro. Puta merda, aquele era Barristan, o Ousado?! O cavaleiro afastou-se na direção dos homens e Ned sentiu-se um pouco melhor por não o ter reconhecido. Vestido da forma que estava, ninguém iria reconhecer um cavaleiro da guarda real. 

“Sor Arthur, Sor Jaime, podiam afastar-se para eu falar mais á vontade com Lord Eddard.”, a frase foi formulada como uma pergunta, mas o tom deixava claro que era uma ordem. Os dois cavaleiros afastaram-se e Rhaegar guiou-o para um canto isolado da rua. 

Quando eles estavam sozinhos – ou o mais possível – Rhaegar agarrou o queixo dele e ergueu-o. Ele moveu o rosto dele de um lado para o outro enquanto examinava cada detalhe, como se ele fosse uma obra de arte a ser examinada, “Aquele foi o seu primeiro beijo, Lord Eddard?” 

“Sim, meu Príncipe.”, Se ele já não estivesse vermelho, ele estaria agora. As suas bochechas queimavam e Ned não sabia o que pensar do facto de que, aparentemente, o príncipe sabia quem ele era. Quer dizer, ele era filho do Guardião do Norte, mas ainda assim… 

“Oh?”, Rhaegar sorriu. Quando ele o beijou novamente, ele lambeu todo o caminho até á boca de Ned. Ele desabou contra o príncipe e queria odiar a forma como Rhaegar sorriu contra os seus lábios. Ned sabia que devia afastar-se agora - antes que o seu problema ficasse ainda maior. Ele beijou o Príncipe Herdeiro. Isso ia dar-lhe problemas. Muitos problemas. Mesmo… que tudo o que ele queria fazer era continuar a beijá-lo. “Ninguém nunca te beijou desta maneira antes?”, ele praticamente ronronou antes de se afastar. 

“Não, meu Príncipe.”, Ele sussurrou. Ned estava tão dominado por uma timidez incomum que mal conseguia falar. Ele não era a mais sociável das pessoas – o seu apelido era ‘Lobo Quieto’ – mas ele nunca foi tão tímido antes. Ned nem podia olhá-lo nos olhos com falsa indignação. Ned estava a aproveitar cada segundo e Rhaegar era inteligente o suficiente para perceber isso. 

Rhaegar riu e a sua risada era como ele – rica e, enganosamente, leve, “O teu pai pode esperar uma visita minha nos próximos dias.” 

O que? Ned mal ousou respirar com as implicações, “Meu Príncipe?” 

“Tenho a certeza de que Lord Stark irá aceitar a minha oferta.”, Rhaegar inclinou-se e beijou-o uma última vez. Foi o mais suave, gentil e carinhoso dos três beijos. De alguma forma, esse era o beijo que mais o apavorou. “Vejo-te em breve, meu lobo.” 

Com essa promessa, Rhaegar acariciou o seu rosto e afastou-se antes que Ned pudesse reunir força mental suficiente para lhe oferecer uma resposta simbólica. Ned levou a mão tremula aos lábios enquanto assistia Rhaegar com um dos cavaleiros desaparecer na multidão. 

Ned não sabia quanto tempo é que ele ficou no canto da rua em estado de choque, mas foi tempo o suficiente para Sor Jaime aparecer ao lado dele. Ele segurou o braço de Ned como um cavalheiro e disse, “Será uma honra acompanhá-lo até a Fortaleza Vermelha, meu Senhor.” 

“Obrigada.”, Ned respondeu, mal ciente dos seus arredores. Ele seguiu Sor Jaime para onde quer que fosse que ele estivesse a levá-lo. Ele estava demasiado chocado com os últimos acontecimentos para realmente prestar atenção para onde estava a ir. 

O seu coração trovejou no seu peito quando ele finalmente reconheceu o que tinha feito. 

Ned tinha de voltar para os aposentos do seu pai na Fortaleza Vermelha e informá-lo que enquanto escapava de quatro homens na Flea Bottom – lugar que ele estava proibido de ir, especialmente, sozinho – ele acidentalmente seduziu o Príncipe Herdeiro – embora estivesse proibido de aceitar qualquer cortejo sem a permissão expressa do seu pai. 

O seu pai ia ficar furioso. 

Mas, depois que a raiva diminuísse, Ned sabia exatamente o que Lord Rickard Stark diria, “O Príncipe Herdeiro? Perfeito.”, Um sorriso astuto dividiria o seu rosto. Um sorriso que nenhum sulista acreditaria que um selvagem do Norte seria capaz de fazer, “Muito bem, Eddard. Parece que o Norte vai perdurar, afinal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguns esclarecimentos:
> 
> Nem Lyanna nem Ned estavam noivos antes da visita a King’s Landing. 
> 
> Rhaegar sabia quem era Ned porque tinha visto tanto Lyanna como Ned em torno da fortaleza. Uma mulher selvagem como Lyanna chamou muita atenção na Corte. Já Ned seguia a irmã numa tentativa de controlar os danos.


	3. Jon Snow/Robb Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levou muito tempo para ela perceber que a história estava a repetir-se. Um dragão apaixonado por um lobo e um lobo apaixonado por um dragão.

Eles nasceram para estar juntos.

Ou, talvez,  Catelyn estivesse tão acostumada a vê-los juntos que não conseguia imaginá-los de outra maneira. Ela passou vinte anos a assistir o seu filho e a sua  sobrinha juntos . Era claro como o sol em  Dorne o quanto eles se amavam.

Robb e Eleanor. 

Eleanor e  Robb .

Levou muito tempo para ela perceber que a história estava a repetir-se. Um dragão apaixonado por um lobo e um lobo apaixonado por um dragão.

Uma  Targaryen com uma beleza paralisante. Uma  Targaryen que cantava como um anjo e que tocava harpa com um talento incomparável. Uma  Targaryen que raramente sorria, que se sentava num canto sozinha e sempre pensativa. Uma  Targaryen que empunhava a espada como se tivesse nascido com ela na mão, mas que desprezava lutar, preferindo os seus livros. 

E, ao lado dela, estava um  Stark .

Um  Stark tão selvagem como o sigilo da sua casa. Um  Stark que nunca desistia do que achava que estava certo. Um  Stark nunca se afastava de uma luta. Um  Stark que empunhava uma lança e uma espada como se tivesse nascido com elas. Um  Stark que corria livre pelos corredores de  Winterfell sem se importar com as aparências e amava andar a cavalo.

Um  Stark e uma  Targaryen que se apaixonaram.

Eles eram a segunda vinda de  Rhaegar Targaryen e  Lyanna Stark.

O amor deles, um pelo outro, era uma coisa linda, mas perigosa.

Catelyn sabe disso, mas não quer separá-los. Ela não pode porque ela, como todo o  Westeros , aprendeu que não deve separar um dragão do seu lobo.

Porque Eleanor era doce, gentil, calma e suave, mas ela era um dragão. Havia um fogo que fervia debaixo da pele. Um fogo pronto a destruir todo no seu caminho se despertado. Um fogo que a aterrorizava muito mais que a ameaça da guerra já mais fez.

Ela viu lampejos ao longo dos anos. Pequenas coisas que faziam o seu coração gelar e ela perguntava-se que espécie de monstro eles criaram em  Winterfell .

Mas, se Eleanor era fogo,  Robb era puro gelo.

Porque  Robb tinha sempre um sorriso para qualquer um, uma palavra simpática. Ele atraia a multidão sem esforço, mas ele tinha tanto sangue lobo que deixaria Brandon envergonhado.  Robb estava sempre no controlo ate que o assunto era Eleanor e, a partir dai, ninguém estava seguro.

Ele já mais esqueceria a raiva no rosto do filho quando Lord  Umber ofereceu o seu herdeiro para casar com Eleanor. Isso assustou todos, não apenas ela. E ela soube ali que já não era única que tinha percebido o que estava a acontecer.

Ned sempre soube o que estava a acontecer. Ele, provavelmente, viu isso antes de todos já que era o único que sabia o que realmente aconteceu entre Rhaegar e Lyanna. Embora se recusasse a falar sobre isso.

Mas, mesmo que  Ned se recuse a falar,  Catelyn sabe. Ela sabe que separá-los fará mais mal que bem. Ela sabe que como a sua tia,  Robb já mais desistiria de Eleanor. Ela sabe que como o seu pai, Eleanor incendiaria os Reinos por  Robb . Ela sabe que como a sua tia,  Robb correria com Eleanor sem se importar com o seu título, honra ou orgulho. Ela sabe que como o seu pai, Eleanor morreria nas margens de um rio com o seu último suspiro sendo o nome ‘ Robb ’.

Ela sabe.

E  Ned também sabe, ela não duvida disso. Por isso, ele não aceitou ou procurou noivas para o filho. Por isso, ele recusou todos os Lord, Herdeiros e Sors que pediam a mão de Eleanor. Ela sabe que, ao contrário do que Lord  Rickard Stark fez anos atrás,  Ned deixará  Robb casar com quem ele ama porque não suporta a ideia de perder o filho da mesma maneira que perdeu a irmã.

Ela sabe.

Ela sabe que Robert  Baratheon marcharia para a guerra se visse Eleanor. Ela sabe que Robert já mais aceitou que  Lyanna correu com  Rhaegar , que fugiu dele e do casamento. Ela sabe que Robert odiaria Eleanor no momento em que a visse porque ela é o lembrete ambulante do amor entre a Loba e o dragão.

Catelyn _ sabe _ , mas, por todos os Deuses, ela deseja não.


	4. Eddard Stark/Arthur Dayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ele sugeriu a biblioteca, mas Arthur sorriu para ele e perguntou suavemente se podiam fazer em casa dele porque ele não se conseguia concentrar em torno de tanta gente e a casa do próprio Arthur estava cheia de visitas da sua terra natal.

Ned andou de um lado para o outro no seu quarto. Ele estava nervoso desde que voltou da escola hoje. O motivo era simples. Um trabalho de grupo. Bem, não o trabalho em si – isso era simples, ele sempre foi um bom aluno – mas o seu parceiro. Arthur Dayne... que também era a paixão de Ned desde, bem, sempre. 

A campainha tocou e ele pulou antes de se apressar para abrir a porta. Por que é que ele concordou em fazer o trabalho em sua casa, de novo? Ele sugeriu a biblioteca, mas Arthur sorriu para ele e perguntou suavemente se podiam fazer em casa dele porque ele não se conseguia concentrar em torno de tanta gente e a casa do próprio Arthur estava cheia de visitas da sua terra natal. Ned – como o otário apaixonado que ele era – concordou e agora Arthur Dayne estava na sua porta. 

Para piorar a situação, ele estava sozinho em casa. Brandon - não que Ned o quisesse lá, o seu irmão mais velho sabia da sua paixão e arranjaria um jeito de o envergonhar – saiu com a sua namorada, Catelyn Tully, e não voltaria até ao jantar. Benjen estava na escola e só voltaria depois das cinco da tarde e Lyanna estava a treinar para a sua próxima competição de esgrima. Ela não voltaria até que Ned ou Brandon a fossem buscar. Ned sabia que a presença dos seus irmãos não faria nada, mas dava uma espécie de cobertor de segurança. Ou, pelo menos, uma desculpa para desaparecer por um momento caso ele entrasse em pânico. 

Ele suspirou. Normalmente, ele fazia os trabalhos de grupo com Robert – que era o seu melhor amigo – mas o professor Pycelle - que não gostava dele também – decidiu fazer os grupos para o próximo trabalho. Robert acabou a trabalhar com Cersei Lannister e Ned não sabia quem estava mais infeliz com isso. Robert ou Cersei. Ele ficou com pena do amigo. Mesmo que ele provavelmente acabasse por se envergonhar em frente dele, Arthur era legal. Cersei Lannister era a maior vadia da escola. Robert estava lixado. 

A campainha tocou de novo e ele correu escada abaixo enquanto gritava - “Um momento, por favor.” - Ele derrapou e parou em frente da porta. Ned respirou fundo e fortaleceu os nervos. Tudo o que ele tinha de fazer era concentrar-se no trabalho e tudo ficaria bem. Ned sempre foi um garoto focado nos estudos e, quando começava algo, não parava até estar feito. Sim, ele podia fazer isto. 

Ele abriu a porta e Arthur estava lá em toda a sua gloria. Era injusto que ele fosse tão bonito. Os cabelos negros de Arhur estavam molhados e ele tinha um saco de desporto sobre um ombro. Ele, provavelmente, acabou de sair do treino de futebol, Ned pensou. Ele não era um perseguidor para saber as rotinas de Arthur, mas Robert também fazia parte da equipa. Era por isso que Ned sabia quando eles tinham treino. Embora, durante os jogos, Ned torcesse silenciosamente por Arthur também. 

Arthur limpou a garganta e olhou para ele com a sobrancelha levantada em confusão. Ned pulou e corou. - “Desculpa. Entra.” - Ned disse e desviou-se para o lado. Arthur entrou e Ned fechou a porta enquanto se repreendia mentalmente. Ele apenas encarou Arthur como um idiota. Boa maneira de começar. 

“Bem.” - Ned começou - “Vamos para o meu quarto.” - Arthur assentiu enquanto olhava ao redor do hall de entrada com curiosidade aberta. Não era nada de muito impressionante. Era bastante simples, mas bonito. A sua mãe decorou toda a casa antes de morrer. Ela era decoradora de interiores. Depois da sua morte, nem um único movel foi mudado. Nem mesmo os seus quartos. 

Nem mesmo os seus quartos... 

“Estás bem?” - Arthur perguntou parecendo preocupado. 

“Sim. Estou ótimo.” - ele garantiu rapidamente. Na verdade, não. O seu quarto tinha sido decorado pela sua mãe quando ele tinha sete anos. Era o quarto de um menino. Assim como o quarto de Lyanna era um quarto de princesa – tudo rosa e fofinho – o seu quarto era um reflexo do dela. Tudo fofinho e infantil, apenas verde. Bem, pelo menos, ele tranquilizou-se, Arthur era legal e não ia envergonhá-lo por causa disso. - “Vem. É por aqui.” 

Eles subiram as escadas e Ned abriu a porta enquanto fazia um gesto para Arthur entrar. Ned entrou e debateu se fechava a porta ou não. Do fim, ele deixou-a aberta. Eles estavam sozinhos de qualquer maneira. 

“Quarto bonito.” - Arthur murmurou. Ned assentiu sem olhar para ele e sentou-se na secretária. Arthur sentou-se na cadeira que Ned tinha retirado do quarto de Brandon e nenhum dos dois falou por um momento. 

Incapaz de suportar o silencio embaraçoso que se instaurou, Ned falou rapidamente - “Vamos despachar isto, então?” - Arthur olhou para ele antes de assentir. Antes que eles começassem, porem, o barulho de um estomago esfomeado encheu o quarto. Não era Ned. Ele almoçou com Lyanna. Ele virou-se para Arthur que estava a corar. 

“Desculpa.” - ele disse envergonhado - “Eu não almocei. Vim para aqui assim que terminei o treino” - ele explicou. 

Ned mordeu o lábio antes de falar - “Eu posso arranjar algo para comeres...” 

Arthur sorriu brilhantemente para ele e Ned corou e levantou-se rapidamente - “Espera aqui. Eu já volto.” - e prontamente saiu do seu quarto em direção á cozinha sem esperar resposta. Aquele sorriso devia ser ilegal. Ele abriu o frigorifico e tirou uma das enormes sandes que a Velha Nan – a empregada da família – deixava todos os dias. Ele também encheu um copo de água e voltou para o seu quarto. Ele respirou fundo e tentou fazer com que o seu coração batesse mais devagar. Não era nada demais. Não era nada que ele já não tenha feito para Robert. Sim, era isso. Ele só tinha de pensar em Arthur como pensava em Robert e tudo ficaria bem. Ou, pelo menos, ele não se envergonharia tanto. 

“Ei. Toma aqui.” - ele estendeu a sandes e o copo de água em direção a Arthur que pegou com um pequeno agradecimento e começou a comer rapidamente. Decidindo que seria estranho ficar a olhar enquanto ele comia, Ned limpou a garganta e começou a falar sobre o que ele tinha pensado fazer para o trabalho. Arthur comeu e cantarolou de acordo de vez em quando. Ned começou a relaxar e logo Arthur tinha acabado de comer e eles estavam imersos no trabalho. Graças aos Deuses, Arthur não era burro nem esperava que ele fizesse o trabalho todo. Ele fez uma nota para dizer isso a Robert na próxima vez que eles fizessem um trabalho juntos. Robert ficou irritado quando Pycelle anunciou os grupos indo tão longe ao ponto de falar mal de Arthur. Ned sabia que ele estava errado, mas ele ficou feliz por poder esfregar isso na cara de Robert assim que tivesse oportunidade. 

“Por que é que estás a sorrir?” - Ned levantou os olhos do pepel e olhou para Arthur que o observava com confusão - “Não há nada de engraçado na Dança dos Dragões.” 

Ned corou e tossiu - “Não era nisso que eu estava a pensar.” - Arthur olhou para ele com as duas sobrancelhas levantadas - “Eu estava a pensar em Robert.” - ele respondeu á pergunta. 

“Oh.” - Ned ficou confuso com a rápida carranca que apareceu no rosto de Arthur. Ele não gostava de Robert? Pensando bem, Robert não parecia gostar muito de Arthur também - “Suponho que pensar no teu namorado te faça sorrir.” - ele disse com um sorriso estranho. 

Ned levou um segundo para perceber o que ele tinha dito - “Ele não é meu namorado.” - ele disse indignado. Robert era seu amigo e só. Ned nunca namoraria com ele. Eles eram praticamente irmãos. Eles cresceram juntos, pelo amor dos Deuses. - “De onde diabos arranjaste essa ideia?” - ele perguntou incrédulo. Robert? Robert? Por outro lado, ele apreciou a ironia de discutir um namoro que não existe com a sua paixão. Como é que ele acabava nestas situações, estava alem da sua compreensão. 

Arthur mexeu-se na cadeira ainda com o sorriso estranho, mas Ned viu um estranho alívio nos seus olhos. Alívio? Por que é que ele estava aliviado? - “Vocês estão sempre juntos. Metade da escola pensa que estão a namorar.” - ele completou. 

Ned olhou para ele sem expressão - “Não. Não. Não. Nem em um milhão de anos.” - ele disse com veemência - “Robert é o meu melhor amigo e nós crescemos como irmãos. Nunca aconteceria.” 

“Boa.” - Arthur disse e Ned franziu a testa com a resposta estranha - “Então, o que é que estavas a pensar que te deixou a sorrir?” - ele perguntou claramente querendo mudar de assunto. 

Ned lambeu os lábios e debateu-se se respondia ou não. Arthur ficaria chateado sobre o que Robert pensava dele? Ele realmente não queria piorar as coisas entre os dois já que era claro que Arthur não gostava muito dele também. Enquanto ele pensava se dizia ou não, por alguma razão, os olhos de Arthur não se desviaram da sua boca. Que estranho... 

“Nada de mais.” - ele respondeu por fim - “Apenas uma piada desagradável sobre Pycelle que ele fez na aula passada.” - os olhos de Arthur continuaram nos lábios antes de ele olhar para Ned e sorrir brilhantemente outra vez. Ned corou de novo. - “O trabalho.” - ele gaguejou - “Precisamos de terminar o trabalho.” 

“Claro.” - Arthur concordou e os dois voltaram-se para os papeis espalhados na mesa. Podia ser a imaginação selvagem de Ned a trabalhar, mas ele podia jurar que Arthur estava mais próximo dele do que era estritamente necessário. Não que Ned estivesse a reclamar, mas era estranho. Ele deu de ombros e concentrou-se no trabalho. 

“NED! ESTOU EM CASA!” - Ambos pularam com o grito. O som da porta a fechar e passos rápidos nas escadas ecoou a seguir. Ned voltou-se para Arthur e respondeu á pergunta não dita - “O meu irmão, Benjen.” - Arthur assentiu e voltou-se para os papeis. Ned, por outro lado, encarou a porta aberta até que o seu irmão entrou sem cerimónia no seu quarto. 

“Eu preciso da tua ajuda para...” - Benjen começou a falar e parou quando avistou Arthur. Ned queria morrer quando viu o brilho alegre nos olhos dele. Lyanna – a intrometida – foi a primeira a descobrir a sua paixão e depois teve o grande prazer de informar o resto da família incluindo mostrar-lhes fotos. Por isso, todos sabiam quem era Arthur. Ou, pelo menos, como ele era. - “Eu não sabia que o teu namorado estava aqui. Volto mais tarde.” - sem dar tempo a Ned para corrigi-lo, Benjen sorriu para Arthur que sorriu de volta e foi-se embora fechando a porta atrás dele. 

Ned gemeu e bateu com a cabeça na mesa. Porra Benjen, ele pensou vermelho de vergonha, podias ter sido mais obvio? Malditos irmãos mais novos. Arthur riu alto e Ned olhou para ele confuso. Ele não parecia chateado por ter sido confundido com um namorado que Ned não tinha. - “Desculpa por isso.” - ele desculpou-se de qualquer maneira. Mais tarde, ele daria um sermão a Benjen ou ele faria o seu pai dar. - “Benjen é.... bem, rápido a tirar conclusões precipitadas. Desculpa.” 

“Não há problema.” - Arthur acenou para o lado as suas desculpas - “Eu não fiquei ofendido.” - ele fez uma pausa e olhou bem nos olhos de Ned, intensamente - “Não fiquei nada ofendido.” 

“Certo.” - Ned gaguejou nervosamente sem saber o que pensar sobre a resposta inesperada e o olhar estranhamente intenso - “O trabalho. Nós devíamos... o trabalho...” 

“Ned.” - Arthur interrompeu o seu discurso gaguejado - “Está tudo bem.” - Arthur aproximou-se e passou um dedo sob o queixo dele, inclinando a cabeça para cima. 

“O que é que está a acontecer aqui, exatamente?” - Ned murmurou atordoado, quase certo de que bateu com a cabeça com demasiada força na mesa e estava a ter um sonho febril e muito vivido. 

“Ned, eu estou apaixonado por ti pelos últimos três anos.” - Arthur disse - “Mas eu não fiz nada porque achava que tu e Baratheon eram um casal.” 

“Nós não somos um casal.” - Ned protestou automaticamente. 

“Eu sei disso. Agora.” - Arthur respondeu de volta. Ele não se afastou. Em vez disso, ele aproximou-se mais e os seus rostos estavam apenas a alguns centímetros de distância. Deuses sejam bons, estava a acontecer aquilo que ele achava que estava a acontecer? Arthur inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu adoravelmente. 

Arthur riu deliciado - “Achas que eu sou adorável?” 

“Não. Sim. Também.” - ele vomitou embaraçado - “Eu acho que és adorável e atraente. Muito atraente. Atraente do tipo ‘Eu quero ir a encontros contigo e segurar a tua mão e, talvez, beijar-te também.’ E eu posso ou não estar apaixonado por ti desde.... bem, sempre e, se eu estou a perceber bem o que está a acontecer aqui, eu acho que nós definitivamente devíamos fazer isso. Se não, nós podemos fingir que isto nunca aconteceu e deixar tudo na mesma, é claro, eu não quero deixar-te desconfortável...” 

O beijo foi suave, nada mais que um toque nos lábios, mas foi o suficiente para calar o discurso nervoso de Ned. - “Eu acho que és adorável também.” - ele disse - “E nós definitivamente não vamos ignorar isto.” 

Ned respirou fundo, bem, uma respiração instável enquanto tentava controlar as suas emoções. Incapaz de se conter (ele tinha o hábito de falar muito quando estava nervoso), Ned deu uma risadinha - “Ok. Isso é bom, fantástico, incrível, muito, muito bom...” 

As suas palavras foram cortadas pelos lábios de Arthur sobre os dele. Firme, mas faminto, o beijo arrancou um som de surpresa da garganta de Ned e era muito diferente do anterior. Arthur puxou-o para o seu colo enquanto o beijava, um dos seus braços envolveu a cintura de Ned enquanto o outro segurava a sua mão e Ned colocou os braços em torno do pescoço de Arthur e puxou ainda mais perto. 

Ned parou de beijar Arthur porque ele era humano e precisava de respirar. Ela afastou-se ligeiramente de Arthur e observou-o. Os seus olhos estavam fechados e ele ainda estava inclinado em direção a Ned, ele parecia quase tonto, as suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e os seus lábios estavam inchados. Ele também parecia muito satisfeito. Ned perguntou-se se ele também parecia assim. 

Arthur abriu os olhos e Ned sorriu sem se conter. A tarde não foi na direção que ele achava que iria, mas ele não ia reclamar. Definitivamente não, quando Arthur começou a beijar, beliscar e chupar o seu pescoço, logo abaixo da sua orelha e na curva da sua mandibula. Ned não pode evitar, ele deixou a cabeça cair para trás, expondo a sua garganta como um convite. O pensamento de que ele podia ter um chupão mais tarde e das provocações que receberia dos seus irmãos não passou pela sua cabeça naquele momento. Tudo o que ele sabia era que aquilo era bom e ele queria que Arthur continuasse. 

Claro que tudo o que é bom tem de acabar em algum momento. 

“Ei, Ned, sabes se Bran...” - Benjen tinha voltado e entrou sem bater - “MEUS DEUSES! OS MEUS OLHOS! Esquece, eu volto mais tarde!” - e prontamente correu porta fora, fechando-a com força enquanto saía. Ned olhou para a porta e depois para Arthur e começou a rir. Arthur olhou para ele antes de se juntar ás risadas. Talvez fosse maldoso da parte dele, mas ele esperava que isso ensinasse Benjen a bater antes de entrar no quarto de outras pessoas. Por outro lado, ele sabia que seria provocado sem piedade pelos seus irmãos. Não havia como Benjen não lhes contar o que viu. Na verdade, ele podia apostar que ele já o tinha feito ou estava a faze-lo. Ele gemeu e deixou a cabeça cair contra o ombro de Arthur. 

“O que foi?" - ele perguntou divertido e ligeiramente confuso. 

“Eles nunca vão me deixar esquecer isto.” - ele gemeu infeliz. Não pelo beijo, mas porque ele nunca mais terá um segundo de paz assim que Brandon for informado. Arthur – o traidor – riu da sua desgraça - “Ria. Ria. Não és tu que vais lidar com eles.” 

“Pobrezinho.” - Arthur sorriu maliciosamente - “Queres um beijo de incentivo?” - ele perguntou com os lábios contra o seu ouvido. Ned ignorou o arrepio e respondeu de volta. 

“Continue assim e vou começar a pensar que Robert está certo.” - ele sorriu provocadoramente. 

Arthur ficou tenso - “E sobre o que é que Robert acha que está certo?” - ele perguntou com calma. 

Ned mordeu o lábio - “Bom, ele disse, depois de Pycelle anunciar os grupos, que tu eras um idiota e …” - ele parou inseguro. Arthur e Robert realmente não se davam muito bem, se a reação de Arthur ao seu nome era algo para passar. Ele realmente não queria piorar as coisas entre os dois. 

“E.…” - Arthur incentivou com um sorriso sincero. 

Ned relaxou e continuou - “E que... me ias usar para fazer todo o trabalho. Alem de seres tão estupido quanto o resto dos bullies da equipa de futebol.” 

“Eu nunca faria isso!” - Arthur disse indignado - “Mesmo que eu não estivesse apaixonado por ti, eu nunca teria deixado todo o trabalho para ti.” 

“Eu sei. Eu sei.” - Ned garantiu rapidamente - “E eu disse-lhe isso. Alem do mais, era uma piada.” - ele acrescentou antes de perguntar timidamente - “Por que é que vocês não se dão bem?” 

Arthur mordeu o lábio e Ned encarou-o - “Nós temos algumas diferenças de opinião sobre algumas coisas.” - ele acrescentou evasivamente antes de murmurar - “Grande parte da minha apatia por ele devia-se ao facto de eu achar que ele era o teu namorado. O que eu sei agora que ele não é.” 

Ned olhou para ele surpreso - “Tu estavas com ciúmes?” - ele perguntou incrédulo. 

“Sim.” - Arthur admitiu suavemente com o rubor adorável de volta. 

“Oh.” - Ned suspirou sem saber o que fazer com a admissão - “Não é realmente necessário. Tu és literalmente a única pessoa por quem eu já estive apaixonado.” - ele disse timidamente enquanto tentava tranquilizar Arthur em relação a Robert. Ele não sabia o que ele e Arthur eram ou seriam, mas, se iriam ser alguma coisa mais que amigos, ele não queria essa sombra de ciúme infundada sobre eles. Arthur cantarolou de acordo e relaxou um pouco. 

“Ei...” - Ned começou sem saber como dizer - “O que nós somos, afinal? Depois disto tudo...” - ele perguntou com o rosto vermelho e fez um gesto vago em direção a eles. Ned ainda estava no colo de Arthur e Arthur ainda tinha o braço firmemente em torno da sua cintura. 

Arthur sorriu brilhantemente para ele - “Bem, para mim, estamos a namorar. Se quiseres...” 

“Sim.” - ele interrompeu sem deixar Arthur acabar a frase. 

“Nesse caso, devíamos ir a um encontro amanha.” - Arthur olhou para ele inseguro por um momento - “Se não tiveres planos, isto é.” 

“Não tenho.” - ele respondeu. Ele realmente não tinha. Era sábado. Provavelmente, ele apenas ficaria em casa sem fazer nada. Um encontro com Arthur era um plano muito mais divertido para o próximo dia. - “É um encontro.” 

“É um encontro.” - Arthur concordou com o sorriso brilhante de volta no rosto. 

“O trabalho.” - Ned falou depois de um tempo - “Temos de acabar este trabalho, Pycelle odeia-me o suficiente já.” - Arthur suspirou, mas deixou-o voltar para a sua cadeira e eles voltaram ao trabalho. Embora, Arthur tivesse o braço sobre o encosto da sua cadeira e a perna pressionada contra a dele. Ned não parou de sorrir enquanto eles acabaram o trabalho. Mesmo com o tema pesado que era a Dança dos Dragões. 

Tudo estava calmo e silencioso até que a porta do seu quarto foi aberta com violência e Brandon e Lyanna tropeçaram para dentro. Sorrisos maliciosos gémeos nos seus rostos, Brandon foi o primeiro a falar - “Meu, meu Neddie, Ben contou-nos a história mais interessante...” - Lyanna assumiu - “Que tu estavas a beijar Arthur no teu quarto...” - Brandon assumiu de novo - “Mas pensamos que ele estava a gozar com a nossa cara...” - Lyanna terminou - “Parece que é verdade no fim de contas.” 

Ned corou e escondeu o rosto nos braços. Ele sabia que isto ia acontecer. Arthur estava a tremer de riso reprimido ao seu lado. 

“NED!” - ele levantou a cabeça ao som da voz de Catelyn - “Desculpa. Eu tentei impedi-los.” - ela desculpou-se com um sorriso sincero e Benjen estava parado ao lado dela com um sorriso tímido. Ned olhou para ele carrancudo e Benjen encolheu-se. 

“Ás vezes, eu odeio esta família.” - Ned resmungou e Arthur começou a gargalhar ao seu lado. Sem se conseguir conter, Ned juntou-se ás gargalhadas e logo o resto do quarto estava a rir também. 

“Então, Arthur ficas para jantar?” - Lyanna perguntou animadamente - “Quero conhecer-te adequadamente. Agora que és o namorado do nosso irmão.” - ela acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso - “Sabias que ele divagava sobre ti o tempo todo?” 

Arthur sorriu de volta para ela e Ned podia sentir o início de uma amizade que ele não sabia se aprovava ou temia - “É mesmo? Acho que vais me contar tudo durante o jantar.” 

Ned gemeu e Lyanna e Brandon riram deliciados. Mesmo assim, Ned não parou de sorrir. 


	5. Jon Snow/Oberyn Martell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinte anos atrás, um Príncipe Dragão apaixonou-se pela bela Loba de Winterfell e roubou-a para ele. Esse ato levou ao estourar da Rebelião e ao fim de uma dinastia. 
> 
> Agora, vinte anos depois, um Príncipe das Areias encantou-se com o belo Bastardo de Winterfell... E a história pode estar preste a repetir-se....

Arianne Martell amava o seu tio, mas – Deuses perdoassem-na – ela queria bater-lhe por colocá-la numa posição tão desconfortável. Ainda assim, ela caminhou determinada em direção ao solar do seu pai. Ela ia garantir que o seu tio sobrevivesse á nova bagunça que criou. 

Oberyn foi o único que a apoiou quando ela meteu a pata na poça e quase destruiu Dorne com a sua estupidez. Foi Oberyn quem falou em defesa dela e convenceu o seu pai a não exilá-la e dar-lhe outra oportunidade. Claro que ela perdeu o lugar de Herdeira, mas, pelo menos, ela ainda estava em casa. Oberyn ficou do lado dela quando – reconhecidamente, merecido – todos lhe viraram as costas e ela faria o mesmo por ele. 

Ela bateu á porta do seu pai e esperou autorização para entrar. O seu pai estava na companhia de Aldric Dayne, o que era uma coisa boa. O temperamento calmo de Lord Dayne seria necessário quando ela explicasse ao seu pai a última embrulhada de Oberyn. 

“Pai.”, ela começou e parou enquanto procurava as melhores palavras para explicar a situação. No fim, ela decidiu ser direta e falou rapidamente, “Tio Oberyn roubou o amado Bastardo de Winterfell e o Norte quer a cabeça dele.” 

O seu pai deixou cair os papeis que tinha nas mãos enquanto Aldric se engasgou de choque. O seu pai foi o primeiro a recuperar do choque e a falar, ou melhor, gritar, “ELE FEZ O QUÊ?”, Arianne encolheu-se com o grito. Ela só tinha ouvido o pai gritar duas vezes. A primeira quando recebeu a notícia do assassinato da Tia Elia e dos seus primos. E a segunda quando Ariane quase foi exilada. Nunca era bom quando o seu pai gritava. 

Ela olhou nervosamente para o pai e repetiu mais lentamente, “Tio Oberyn sequestrou Jon Snow, o amado Bastardo de Lord Eddard Stark, para casar com ele.” 

Tanto Aldric como o seu pai olhavam incrédulos para ela e ela continuou, “Lord Stark está em pé de guerra e ameaçou chamar os estandartes caso o seu filho não seja devolvido em segurança ao Norte. Ele também ameaçou cortar todos e quaisquer acordos comerciais com Dorne. E o Rei já foi notificado.”, ela fez uma pausa antes de acrescentar, “Eu não preciso de lembrar ninguém do que aconteceu da última vez que um Stark foi sequestrado...” 

Aldric sentou-se e estava perigosamente pálido. Já o seu pai enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Arianne percebia o porque deles estarem tão assustados com a perspetiva de guerra contra o Norte. Porque não seria só contra o Norte. As Terras do Rio lutariam pelo Norte pela aliança de casamento de Lady Stark e o Vale apoiaria o Norte não só porque Lord Stark era um dos filhos adotivos de Lord Arryn como também Lady Arryn era irmã de Lady Stark. Rei Robert odiava Dorne e todos sabiam que ele amava Lord Stark mais que tudo no mundo. Ele daria razão ao seu velho amigo e as Terras da Tempestade e as Terras do Oeste – através da Rainha Cersei Lannister – lutariam pelo Norte. O Reach não lutaria por Dorne contra cinco Reinos não só devido á história sangrenta entre os dois Reinos, mas também porque a Rainha dos Espinhos não escolheria agir contra a Coroa ou do lado – claramente – perdedor. As Ilhas de Ferro não lutariam por ninguém. Se houver guerra, Dorne estava sozinho. Eles estavam fodidos. 

“DROGA, OBERYN! QUANDO EU PUSER AS MÃOS NELE...”, O seu pai gritou irado. Claramente, ele tinha chegado ás mesmas conclusões que ela. Aldric ainda não tinha falado. 

Arianne ficou quieta enquanto o seu pai ordenou a Aldric que fosse buscar o Meistre, o seu irmão e todos os Lords que estivessem na LançaSolar. Observando ao caos em redor dela, ela não pode deixar de pensar que podia ter sido pior. 

Muito pior, de facto... Ela pensou. A carta de Oberyn queimava no seu vestido e ela rezou para que o novo marido do seu tio tivesse o bom senso que Oberyn claramente não tinha. 


	6. Eddard Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia Martell desejava odiá-la. 
> 
> A Loba do Norte que fez o que ela foi incapaz de fazer. Roubar o coração do Príncipe Dragão e o seu marido, Rheagar Targaryen.

Elia Martell desejava odiá-la. 

A Loba do Norte que fez o que ela foi incapaz de fazer. Roubar o coração do Príncipe Dragão e o seu marido, Rheagar Targaryen. 

Elia sempre soube que Rheagar não a amava. Ele cuidava dela, é claro, era fiel a ela, mas ele não a amava como ela o amava. Ele não escolheu casar com ela, nem queria. Mas ele era um bom marido e um bom pai. Rhaenys absolutamente amava o pai e Aegon, com apenas um dia de nome, parecia ir pelo mesmo caminho. 

Então, aconteceu. O acidente. E ela era incapaz de ter mais filhos. 

Isso causou muita tenção na Corte. Os Targaryen eram poucos desde da tragedia de Summerhall. Então, o Rei decidiu enviar Rheagar por todo o Reino para que ele escolhesse uma segunda esposa. A sua família e o resto de Dorne não ficaram felizes, mas como ele ia escolher uma segunda esposa, não Rainha, e Aegon continuava a ser o Herdeiro do Trono de Ferro, eles acalmaram-se. 

Ela não pensou muito nisso, no começo. Rheagar escolheria um Senhora que beneficiaria a coroa. Talvez Cercei Lannister, para amarar as Terras do Oeste. Talvez Lysa Tully, a filha mais nova de Lord Tully, cuja a irmã era casada com Lord Brandon Stark, Guarda do Norte, e o irmão cresceu no Vale com Robert Baratheon e Lyam Stark sob a tutela de Jon Arryn, amarrando as três regiões. Talvez ele escolhesse uma Senhora das Terras da Coroa. Escolhesse ele quem escolhesse, Elia nunca pôs a hipótese de Rheagar se apaixonar. 

Então, Rheagar voltou com ela. 

Eddara Stark, a única filha do falecido Lord Rickard Stark. A Loba Gentil. 

E Elia percebeu, assim como toda a Corte, que a Loba segurava o coração do futuro Rei. Era tão claro como o sol em Dorne que Rhaegar estava completamente apaixonado por ela. 

Elia não o culpava, na verdade, não. As conversas entre os servos, as histórias dos passarinhos de Varys, o que ela mesma viu da Loba. Elia podia entender o porque, mas isso não fazia doer menos. Ela conhecia Rhaegar á mais tempo, mas uma mulher que ele conheceu á poucas luas segurava o coração dele. 

Eddara Stark, em breve Targaryen, era uma beleza. Não que Elia fosse feia ou que Rhaegar fosse fútil para se apaixonasse por um rosto bonito. 

Elia podia ter uma saúde frágil, mas a sua pele era bronzeada, ela tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos negros, um rosto bonito e era alta e magra. Ela usava normalmente vestidos leves do estilo de Dorne, sempre com cores vividas que chamavam a atenção. Oberyn costuma dizer que ela era como uma flor - linda, desejada, mas frágil. 

Mas Eddara Stark possuía outro tipo de beleza. Ela era pequena e esbelta, mas forte. Se Elia tivesse que adivinhar, ela diria que Lady Eddara teve treino de armas. Ela tinha um rosto suave, com maçã de rosto afiadas, e era pálida como mármore. Ela tinha cabelos negros selvagens sobre os quais repousava sempre uma coroa de rosas de inverno e olhos cinzentos brilhantes. Sempre vestida com vestidos simples do Norte, normalmente nas cores da sua casa, e, no entanto, era como se ela brilhasse neles. 

Elia podia ver o porquê de Rhaegar ser fisicamente atraído por ela. (Mas se fosse só isso.) 

Eddara Stark parecia ter um presente para fazer as pessoas amá-la. 

Elia não era apreciada na Corte. Ela era Dornesa. E as relações entre Dorne e os outros Reinos sempre foram tensas, especialmente, depois da conquista de Aegon. Ela era respeitada como convinha á futura Rainha dos Sete Reinos, mas era isso. Eles não gostavam dela, nunca se deram ao trabalho de conhecê-la ou de a fazer sentir-se bem-vinda e nunca o tentaram esconder. 

Mas Eddara Stark chegou e, de repente, a Corte era um lugar mais agradável. 

Lady Eddara era chamada no Norte de Loba Gentil. Ela rapidamente ganhou o carinho da maioria dos nobres que deambulavam por King’s Landing. Quando ela estava presente, os sorrisos eram menos falsos, as palavras menos afiadas e os olhos mais quentes. Pelos Deuses, Tywin Lannister foi visto a conversar e sorrir com ela e o seu filho anão, Tyrion. Algo que nunca aconteceu antes. 

A Corte gostava dela e não era a fingir. Eles gostavam dela genuinamente. (Elia sabia que eles desejavam que ela fosse a futura Rainha.) 

Então, Eddara Stark era linda, tinha o amor de Rhaegar e da Corte, mas ela conseguiu algo ainda mais impressionante. O Rei Aerys gostava dela. (Isso foi uma surpresa para todos, incluindo Rhaegar.) 

Aerys, paranoico, louco, Aerys aprovou a escolha do seu filho. Mais que isso, ele ficou encantado com a Loba. Quando ele não estava na sala do trono ou com o pequeno conselho, ele passeava nos jardins na companhia da esposa e da futura esposa do filho. Era como se a presença dela tivesse desacelerado a loucura de Aerys. Fazia meses desde a última vez que ele queimou alguém vivo e desde a última vez que ele magoou a esposa. 

A Rainha Rhaella era, agora, vista sorrindo e rindo nos jardins. Ela estava grávida de novo e o pequeno Viserys, mimado, mas doce, era visto pulando em torno de Lady Eddara, da sua mãe, irmão e Tyrion Lannister - que foi colocado debaixo da asa da Loba. 

A sua filha amava o facto de agora ter duas mães. Ela frequentemente seguia Lady Eddara pela Fortaleza com Balerion, implorava por histórias e imitava-a onde podia. (Isso doía.) Aegon tinha quase dois anos, mas ele era esperto, muito esperto. Ele sabia que a sua mãe não podia dar-lhe mais irmãos e que a Lady bonita faria isso por ela. E ele queria um irmão mais novo para cuidar como Rhaenys cuidava dele. (Isso doía mais.) 

King's Landing ganhou nova vida com ela. A toxicidade da cidade diminuiu e até as pessoas pequenas a amavam. Elas falavam da “boa” Lady Eddara, que todas as semanas descia ao beco para curar os feridos, lhes dar comida e roupa. (Elia desejava poder fazer o mesmo, mas ela nunca teve a coragem de sair sozinha para o beco, cheio de assassinos, ladrões e estupradores.) 

Mesmo com tudo isso, Elia era incapaz de a odiar. 

Não depois daquela conversa no jardim, onde ela entendeu o quanto a Loba realmente amava Rhaegar. Como é que ela poderia odiá-la por encontrar o que Elia tanto desejava? Ela não conseguia ser tão cruel. 

E, sinceramente? Valia apena. Não se esforçar para odiá-la, isto é. 

Lady Eddara era doce e honesta. Ela estava a tornar-se rapidamente numa das suas melhores amigas. Elia não precisava de se preocupar com a segurança dos seus filhos em torno dela. Eddara não queria uma coroa. Ela queria que as pessoas que ela amava e cuidava estivessem seguras e felizes. E Elia não se importava porque ela descobriu que os seus filhos e ela mesma estavam na lista. 

Quando o casamento aconteceu, Eddara estava resplandecente no seu vestido e o sorriso de Rhaegar podia iluminar a mais escuras das noites. Já Elia sorria serenamente. Sem falsidade, sem crueldade. Ela estava genuinamente feliz por eles. 

Quando o pequeno Aemon nasceu, Elia foi a terceira pessoa a segurá-lo nos braços, depois de Eddara e Rheagar. Ela olhou para o menino com cabelos negros selvagens e brilhantes olhos ametistas e apaixonou-se como quando segurou os seus próprios filhos antes de devolvê-lo á mãe. 

Ela olhou para Eddara - que segurava Aemon como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa que havia no mundo -, para Rhaenys e Aegon - que pairavam perto dela animados e curiosos sobre o seu novo irmãozinho – e para Rhaegar - que sorria como apenas um homem apaixonado podia enquanto segurava um Aegon entusiasmado. 

Não era a vida que ela tinha imaginado quando se casou, mas, sinceramente, Elia não a queria de outra maneira. 


	7. Gen Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Por que é que temos de aceitar um governante do Trono de Ferro?", Ele olhou ao redor com firmeza. Tudo o que ele precisava de fazer era convencer os Guardiões dos Reinos de que a autoridades do Trono de Ferro não era necessária.

Robb Stark respirou fundo e preparou-se para falar. Se tudo corresse como planeado, ele teria a sua vingança e a independência do Norte. Ele levantou-se e todos os olhos voltaram-se para ele. Ao seu lado, Jon deu um passo mais perto enquanto mantinha a mão na espada, pronto a defende-lo se necessário. 

"Por que é que temos de aceitar um governante do Trono de Ferro?", Ele olhou ao redor com firmeza. Tudo o que ele precisava de fazer era convencer os Guardiões dos Reinos de que a autoridades do Trono de Ferro não era necessária. Que eles não tinham de permanecer curvados a uma mulher cuja família destruiu Westeros. A mulher em questão estava a olhar para ele com ódio e ele teve de se impedir de sorrir. 

Daenerys Targaryen era linda como todos os descendentes Valerianos. Ela chegou ás margens de Westeros com o maior exército conhecido e três dragões. Ela destruiu King's Landing e exigiu que todos os Lordes viesse jurar-lhe lealdade. Robb recusou sem um segundo pensamento. Ele não ia ajoelhar-se diante de uma mulher estrangeira que não tinha ideia dos costumes da terra que pretendia governar, cujo o pai queimou o seu avô e matou o seu tio Brandon e cujo o irmão sequestrou e estuprou a sua tia Lyanna. E o que ela fez a Sansa... 

A resposta dela foi enviar um dos seus dragões para queimar Winterfell. Essa atitude solidificou o que Robb já sabia. Targaryen são loucos e ele não deixaria o seu povo á mercê deles novamente. Então ele enviou Jon Snow, o seu irmão mais novo, para lidar com o dragão. Jon voltou pra casa com um sorriso presunçoso, um dragão em pedaços e uma dúzia de homens aterrorizados. Mais tarde, depois de interrogar os soldados, ele descobriu que o seu irmão lutou contra um dragão com nada mais que a sua espada, sozinho - porque não queria nenhum dos seus homens mortos - e matou-o. Essa ação rendeu-lhe o apelido 'Dragonslayer' e espalhou-se como fogo por todo Westeros. 

Daenerys Targaryen ficou furiosa com a morte de um dos seus 'filhos' - louca - e estupidamente enviou outro para acabar com eles. De novo, Robb deixou Jon lidar com ele. E, de novo, Jon voltou com um dragão morto e homens aterrorizados. Ela foi esperta o suficiente para não mandar o terceiro e último, mas o estrago já estava feito. Afinal, dragões não eram invencíveis se apenas um homem era necessário para matá-los. Concedido que o homem em questão era considerado o melhor espadachim que já viveu, mas ainda assim, o medo começou a desaparecer dos corações dos Lordes e eles começaram a vê-la pelo que realmente ela era. 

Uma mulher que não tinha direito aquilo que estava a exigir. 

Robb não era político, mesmo que ele fosse o Rei do Norte. Ele era um general genial capaz de ganhar qualquer batalha que se propusesse a lutar, mas era isso. A política e alianças, ele deixava para Jon. O seu irmãozinho de cabeça fria e inteligente que era capaz de ler as pessoas e fazê-las fazer o que ele queria sem levantar a voz. Foi pelo seu conselho que Robb chamou um Grande Conselho. O plano era mostrar ao Lordes como ela era inadequada para governar os Sete Reinos. 

E estava a resultar como um encanto. Com apenas uma pergunta, ele despertou o seu temperamento desagradável que ela tentou esconder sob uma máscara agradável e inocente. Como se ele fosse cair nessa depois dela enviar dragões para destruir a sua casa. 

"Perdão, Lord Stark,", ela começou num tom leve enquanto os seus olhos brilhavam de odio, "mas..." 

Antes que ela pudesse continuar, Jon deu um passo em frente e interrompeu-a, "Minha Senhora, sei que é nova com os costumes de Westeros,", ele falou com um sorriso condescende, "mas isso não é desculpa para o insulto. O meu irmão é o Rei do Norte e Alem Muro. A forma correta de o abordar é 'Sua Graça' ou, se preferir, 'Rei Stark'." Robb reprimiu o sorriso com o tom cortante de Jon e recostou-se na cadeira. Ele deixaria Jon lidar com ela a partir de agora. 

"Fala de insulto, mas dirige-se á Rainha de forma incorreta.", um dos conselheiros da Rainha rosnou de volta. 

Jon sorriu presunçoso e a delegação da rainha dragão olhou para ele com odio. "Mas ela não é a minha Rainha. Ou ocupa uma posição de autoridade em Westeros." 

"Eu sou a última Targaryen e o Trono de Ferro e Westeros é meu!", Daenerys rosnou e levantou-se. Ela encarou Jon com odio e Robb não pode deixar de abanar a cabeça. Ela era estupida. Ou talvez ele estivesse a ser injusto. Ela estava numa batalha de palavras contra Jon. Ninguém nunca ganhou. Jon provocou-a habilmente fazendo com que ela perdesse a paciência em frente aos Lordes que pretendia governar. Todos ouviram histórias sobre o pai dela, como Aerys era paranoico e perdia a paciência rapidamente. Ela mordeu a isca de Jon e mostrou-se semelhante ao pai nesse aspeto. Combine o facto que ela gostava de queimar pessoas com o seu dragão e Westeros não está disposto a ser governado por outro louco. 

"O Trono de Ferro não passa de uma cadeira feia.", Jon respondeu friamente, "Quem segura o poder são os Reinos.", Esperto. Ao mesmo tempo que humilhava a revindicação dela ao trono, Jon acariciou os egos dos restantes Lordes. "E o facto de ser a última Targaryen não a faz Rainha." 

"Lord Jon está certo.", Robb sorriu quando ouviu a voz do seu primo, Robin Arryn, "Por que devemos aceitar o seu governo? Por que devemos abandonar o nosso povo á sorte? Como é que sabemos que não vai enlouquecer como o seu pai?", o jovem atirou pergunta apos pergunta. 

Daenerys ficou vermelha, "Eu não sou o meu pai!", ela disse indignada, "Não podem julgar-me com base no que o meu pai fez.", essa resposta era aceitável e Robb podia ver que alguns Lordes estavam pensativos. Isso não era bom. 

Mas Jon não tinha acabado, "Então, minha senhora,", ele começou calmamente, "não devemos julgá-la pelas ações prejudiciais dos seus antepassados, certo? É o que está a dizer?" 

"Sim.", ela concordou cautelosa. Bem, ela não era completamente estupida. Ela estava a aprender que tinha de ter cuidado a lidar com Jon. 

"Então, por que é que devemos aceitá-la como nossa rainha?", Jon perguntou com um brilho vitorioso nos olhos. 

"Eu... O quê?", ela perguntou confusa. Robb não a culpava totalmente porque ele também não compreendeu o raciocínio do irmão. 

"Se não devemos julgá-la pelos crimes dos seus antepassados, por que é que espera que nos mantenhamos fies aos juramentos antigos?", perguntou Jon devagar como se Daenerys fosse um ser particularmente não muito inteligente. 

"Porque os seus antepassados juraram.", a voz dela transbordava de raiva e era obvio que ela estava a tentar acalmar-se para não fazer uma cena. 

"E também os seus, mas isso não os impediu de quebrá-los, pois não?", Jon disse calmamente, "Não impediu o seu pai de queimar pessoas inocentes. Não impediu o seu irmão de estuprar uma criança." 

Robb impediu-se de se contorcer. Lyanna Stark era um tópico dolorido para o Norte. Uma garota de quinze dias de nome que morreu numa cama de sangue depois de ter sido sequestrada e estuprada por Rhaegar Targaryen. O seu pai nunca falava sobre ela. Nem o seu tio quando visitava Winterfell. Robb não os culpava. Ele entendia. Ele entendia bem demais. O nome de Sansa nunca era pronunciado em Winterfell. 

"Eu...", ela gaguejou, mas Jon interrompeu. 

"Deixe-me dar-lhe uma aula de história. Quando um rei toma a coroa, ele faz um juramento ao povo e aos seus vassalos. Ele jura que os governará bem, que será justo e bom. O seu pai não era. O seu irmão - nenhum dos dois – era. Por que devemos acreditar que é?" 

Jon calou-se e recuou para trás deixando claro que tinha acabado. Daenerys olhava para ele com raiva e os restantes Lordes estavam calados. 

"Lorde Jon está certo.", Falou o seu tio, Edmure Tully, "Eu não me importo que seja a última Targaryen e, certamente, não me importo com o Trono de Ferro. O meu povo já sangrou demais por causa da sua família. Não vou permitir que sangre mais.", Robb simpatizou com o seu tio. Sempre que uma guerra estourava era Riverlands que pagava o preço. 

"Eu...", Começou Daenerys, mas foi interrompida. 

"Eu concordo com as palavras do meu tio e primo, Lady Daenerys. A senhora não é confiável. Nenhum membro da sua família já mais foi. Targaryen só trouxeram destruição aos Sete Reinos. Não precisamos de dragões.", Robin declarou ferozmente e Robb sentiu uma onda de orgulho pelo seu primo de doze dias de nome. Ele estava a tornar-se um homem digno. 

Do outro lado da bancada, Theon Greyjoy limpou a garganta e levantou-se, "Não preciso de dizer que nós - as Ilhas de Ferro - nunca quisemos fazer parte da dinastia Targaryen. E não o queremos agora.", Ele sorriu friamente para Daenerys. 

O barulho de um punho a bater na madeira chamou a atenção. Gendry Baratheon nem tentou disfarçar o ódio do seu rosto enquanto encarava Daenerys. Robb não o culpava. Ele não gostava particularmente de Robert, mas queimar todos os filhos pelos crimes do pai não era certo. Gendry era o último Baratheon. "Stormlands não apoiará nenhum Targaryen.", Ele declarou com ferocidade. 

Cinco Reinos. Eles precisavam de, pelo menos, mais um, apenas para ter certeza, e eles estariam livres. Ele voltou-se para Westerlands. 

Tommen Lannister levantou-se. O último filho de Cersei Lannister já fora um homem bonito. Agora, o seu rosto estava marcado pela tortura que suportou nas células negras pelos homens de Daenerys até ser resgatado por homens Lannister. Robb não gostava de Tywin Lannister, mas ficou feliz pelo resgate do neto. Tommen era um bom homem que teria sido o seu bom irmão já que estava noivo da sua irmã Sansa e... Robb parou os seus pensamentos por aí e concentrou-se nas palavras de Tommen. Pensar em Sansa com a responsável pelo seu assassinato tão perto não lhe faria bem. "Não vou suportar nenhum Targaryen." 

Robb sorriu. Estava feito. Seis Reinos contra a dinastia Targaryen. Não importava o que os outros pensavam. A maioria vencia. O Reinado dos Targaryen terminaria e o Trono de Ferro queimaria nos sete infernos. 

Daenerys, em oposição, não parecia satisfeita. Ela olhou ao redor freneticamente. Como se tentasse convence-los a mudar de ideia. Pena para ela, isso não ia acontecer. 

"Acho que a opinião já está clara.", Robb anunciou enquanto se levantava, "Eu chamo a votação. Pelo fim da dinastia Targaryen. Eu, Robb Stark, voto sim." 

"Eu, Edmure Tully, voto sim.", O seu tio declarou com força. 

"Eu, Robin Arryn, voto sim.", A voz de Robin ecoou a seguir. Daenerys estava vermelha de raiva. 

"Eu, Gendry Baratheon, voto sim.", Gendry não apenas não escondeu o seu desprezo por Daenerys como ainda sorriu vitoriosamente para a mulher. 

"Eu, Theon Greyjoy, voto sim.", Declarou Theon com facilidade. 

"Eu, Tommen Lannister, voto sim.", Continuou Tommen. Os seus olhos nunca deixaram Daenerys e Robb podia ver porque os leões eram tão temidos no Sul. 

"Eu, Willas Tyrell, voto sim.", A resposta do Reach surpreendeu-o visto o quanto a família Tyrell devia aos Targaryen. Mas trezentos anos no poder e com o bom governo de Willas Tyrell, Robb duvidava que alguém tentasse derrubar a família. 

"Eu, Arianne Martell, voto sim", a princesa de Dorne declarou sem perder ritmo. De novo, Robb não pode deixar de ficar um pouco surpreso visto que os Martell foram os aliados mais próximos dos Targaryen pelos últimos vinte anos, mas, de novo, Dorne nunca superou o destino trágico de Elia Martell e seus filhos. 

Daenerys pulou e gritou de raiva, "Não podem fazer isto. Westeros é meu. Meu. Vocês não podem tirar de mim. É meu. Meu. Meu. E eu vou levar com fogo e sangue se necessário.", ela rosnou e Robb não sabia se ria, se sentia pena ou ficava com raiva. Ela queria ser rainha, mas comportava-se como uma camponesa. Ela estava claramente louca como os seus ancestrais. E ela achava que tinha o direito de governa-los depois de tudo o que a sua família sofreu? 

Pelas caras dos outros Lordes, Robb não era o único insatisfeito com as suas palavras. 

"Não, não é.", Lorde Willas declarou com os lábios apertados, "Westeros pertence aos Reinos. Nós escolhemos seguir o Trono de Ferro, nas não mais. Não importa o quanto grite." 

"Eu tenho um dragão.", ela ameaçou. Um rugido alto soou ao longe. 

Robb zombou, "E eu tenho um irmão. Vamos ver quem ganha. Alguém quer fazer apostas?" 

Gendry riu alto, "Dez dragões de ouro em como Jon mata o lagarto." 

Theon bufou, "Ninguém é estúpido o suficiente para aceitar essa aposta." 

Risadas divertidas espalharam-se pela bancada e Robb não perdeu o sorrisinho de Jon. Ele sabia que Jon não teria problemas em matar o último dragão. Daenerys corou de fúria, "Eu..." 

Robb cortou-a, "A minha proposta, meus Lordes, é que voltemos a nos governar. Um reino, uma família real. Se tivermos algum problema que afete todos nós, chamamos um Grande Conselho.", Ele respirou fundo, "O Reino do Norte e Além Muro sob o reinado dos Stark. O Reino dos Rios - Riverlands - sob o reinado dos Tully. O Reino do Vale sob o reinado dos Arryn. O Reino da Tempestade - Stormlands - sob o reinado dos Baratheon. O Reino do Oeste sob o reinado d os Lannister. O Reino das Ilhas de Ferro sob o reinado dos Greyjoy. O Reino do Reach sob o reinado dos Tyrell. O Reino de Dorne sob o reinado dos Martell. As Terras da Coroa podem fundar o seu próprio Reino e escolher o seu suserano. Por mim, eles podem até escolher os Targaryen." 

Daenerys gritou, "Não. Eu proíbo.", mas foi ignorada. 

Cada Lorde, novo rei, assentiu de acordo. 

Robb queria sorrir como um tolo. Ele fez isso. Jon apertou o seu ombro com força e ele pode ver que Jon estava tão satisfeito com o resultado como ele. Ele não se importava com as terras da coroa ou com Daenerys. Ela não tinha mais revindicações pelo Norte. Ela não era problema dele. 

Daenerys gritou de fúria e Robb sabia que a reunião seria longa - muita gritaria por parte de Daenerys e longas negociações e tratados de paz - mas ele passará por tudo isso feliz. 

Ele já tinha o que queria em primeiro lugar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Informações adicionais: 
> 
> Jon Snow é filho de Ned Stark e Ashara Dayne. Ashara morreu durante o parto e ele cresceu em Winterfell. Ned contou-lhe sobre a sua mãe na primeira que ele perguntou. Catelyn odiava-o, mas Ned escolheu cuidar da felicidade do filho em vez da felicidade da sua esposa. Jon, embora fosse bastardo, cresceu como um filho verdadeiro junto com os seus amados irmãos e, com o incentivo de Ned, ele tornou-se o melhor espadachim da sua geração e uma das mentes mais afiadas de Westeros. 
> 
> A Guerra dos Cinco Reis aconteceu, mas Robb venceu. Os planos dos Bolton e Frey foram descobertos antes que pudessem ser concretizados. Theon não traiu Robb e, com a ajuda do Norte, conquistou as Ilhas de Ferro. Joffrey morreu e Tommen tornou-se Rei. Ele procurou fazer paz com o Norte. Uma parte do acordo era a independência do Norte e Sansa casar-se-ia com ele. 
> 
> Sansa foi estuprada e assassinada pelos homens de Daenerys. Então, o seu corpo destruído foi desfilado em frente dos sobreviventes de King’s Landing. Tommen ficou preso ate que um grupo montado por Tyrion conseguiu infiltrar-se nas ruínas da Fortaleza Vermelha. Quando Tommen descobriu o que aconteceu com a sua noiva, ele ficou de coração partido e jurou que nunca mais um Lannister curvar-se-ia a um Targaryen. Tommen realmente amava Sansa com todo o seu coração. 
> 
> Daenerys acabou por ter de aceitar o resultado do Grande Conselho e tornou-se rainha das Terras da Coroa. Ela pretendia iniciar uma segunda conquista, mas, no momento em que Drogon começou a sobrevoar Stormlands, Gendrey escreveu a Jon – o seu melhor amigo de infância. Jon viajou para Stormlands e matou o último dragão. Foi o fim definitivo do Reinado dos Targaryen sob Westeros. 
> 
> A Longa Noite aconteceu antes de Daenerys chegar a Westeros. Os vivos venceram e o Muro caiu. A Patrulha do Noite deixou de ser necessária e o Povo Livre foi absorvido pelo povo do Norte. As Terras Alem Muro passaram a ser território dos lobos depois de que Jon convence-los a reconhecer Robb como Rei, embora a maioria do povo livre não se tenha ajoelhado.


	8. Eddard Stark/Oberyn Martell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Deixa ver se eu entendi.”, ela começou lentamente, “Tu, Eddard Stark, o Lobo Quieto, o meu querido Neddie, o homem mais paciente de todo o continente, estás escondido num canto porque gritaste e deste um soco ao irmão mais novo da futura rainha? Tu? Tu!?”

Lyanna Stark encarou o irmão mais velho, Eddard, sem acreditar no que ouviu. Se Lyanna não soubesse melhor, ela pensaria que ele estava a gozar com ela. 

“Deixa ver se eu entendi.”, ela começou lentamente, “Tu, Eddard Stark, o Lobo Quieto, o meu querido Neddie, o homem mais paciente de todo o continente, estás escondido num canto porque gritaste e deste um soco ao irmão mais novo da futura rainha? Tu? Tu!?” 

Ned gemeu e enterrou o rosto nas mãos numa tentativa fracassada esconder o rubor. 

Lyanna continuou, “Porque encontraste uma menina perdida – que acabou por ser a Princesa Rhaenys.” 

Ned assentiu ainda sem levantar a cabeça. 

Lyanna sabia que isso tornava-a uma péssima irmã, mas ela não pode evitar. Ela começou a rir alto. Ela não sabia o que esperava do Torneio de Harrenhal, mas estava a ser mais estranho do que ela pensou que seria possível. E, agora, durante o Banquete, Lyanna estava escondida num canto porque um dos seus irmãos bateu num membro da realeza. E foi Ned! Isso era o mais surpreendente. 

Ned olhou para ela traído pelas suas risadas e ela riu ainda mais. 

“Ria. Ria. Sabes que posso ter muitos problemas, não sabes.”, ele declarou mal-humorado. 

Isso acalmou as suas risadas, “Achas que ele vai fazer alguma coisa?”, ela perguntou subitamente preocupada. O Príncipe Oberyn de Dorne parecia um homem descontraído. Ela não achava que ele estivesse realmente zangado, mas Ned estava certo. Ele podia arruinar a vida do seu irmão. 

“Eu não sei.”, Ned murmurou baixinho enquanto olhava para os nós dos dedos magoados. Lyanna voltou o olhar para o grupo dornes. Tinha sido um inferno de um soco. O olho esquerdo do Príncipe estava roxo. Lyanna voltou-se para o irmão, “O que é que ele disse que te deixou com tanta raiva?”, ela perguntou curiosa. 

Ned voltou a ficar carrancudo e Lyanna pode ver a raiva aparecer nos olhos cinzentos, “Ele disse... Ele disse...”, Ned respirou fundo, “Eu não tinha percebido que era a Princesa Rhaenys. Ela estava perdida e disse que a sua família era de Dorne. Então, eu levei-a para o acampamento de Dorne. Quando eu cheguei lá, estavam todos em pânico e...”, ele estava praticamente a rosnar, “Aquele idiota teve o descaramento de me acusar de sequestrar a Princesa.” 

“Ele o quê?”, Lyanna perguntou surpresa. 

“Sim, ele fez. Ele acusou-me, o idiota.”, Ned começou a reclamar, “Mas, vamos ser honestos, se eu tivesse sequestrado a Princesa, por que raios eu iria traze-la para o povo de Dorne? Ele é estupido ou faz-se?” 

Lyanna engoliu as risadas. Ned não era alguém de ceder á raiva, mas, quando ele fazia, era sempre hilario. 

“O que aconteceu depois?”, ela queria saber como é que o Príncipe acabou com um olho roxo. 

“Eu disse que não tinha sequestrado Princesa nenhuma e apenas estava a acompanhar a garota perdida. Então, ele acusou-me de mentir.”, Ned disse indignado. 

Francamente, Lyanna podia ver como é que o Príncipe acabou com um olho roxo. Primeiro, acusou Ned sequestrar uma garota. E, depois, acusou-o de mentir. Definitivamente, a melhor maneira de irritar Ned. 

“Então, eu explodi.”, a voz de Ned trouxe-a de volta á história, “Eu bati nele e gritei. Disse-lhe que ele era estupido se pensava que eu sequestraria alguém e...”, Ned parou e parecia envergonhado. 

“E...”, Lyanna incentivou. 

Ned murmurou algo muito baixo e depressa para ela perceber. 

“Repete. Eu não ouvi.” 

“Eu disse...”, Ned começou com o rubor de volta ao rosto, “Que, se era assim que o povo de Dorne agradecia quando era ajudado, não devia ficar surpreso por ninguém nos Sete Reinos gostar dele. E foi embora.” 

Lyanna olhou para o irmão incrédula. Ned olhou para o lado, determinado a não encontrar os seus olhos. Lyanna repetiu as palavras na sua cabeça e começou a rir de novo. Deuses sejam bons, ela podia imaginar a cena e a reação das pessoas. 

Ned empurrou-a e ela balançou um pouco, mas não parou de rir. 

Essa merda era hilária. 

Ela voltou a olhar para o grupo dornes e riu, “Oh, Ned...”, ela praticamente cantou, “Acho que é inútil esconderes-te mais. O idiota está a olhar para ti.” 

Não havia motivo para ficar com medo. O Príncipe estava a olhar para Ned com curiosidade e intriga e... algo mais. Não era o olhar de quem estava prestes a arruinar a vida de uma pessoa. Definitivamente, não. O Príncipe parecia mais interessado noutra... espécie de ruína, por assim dizer. 

Ned olhou na mesma direção que ela e o Príncipe abriu um sorriso sedutor. Ned corou e enterrou o rosto nas mãos outra vez. “Ele está a sorrir para mim. Ele está a sorrir para mim.”, ele gemeu, “Lyanna, por que é que ele está a sorri para mim? Eu bati nele.” 

Lyanna tremeu de riso, mas não disse o que estava a pensar. Ela amava Ned, mas seu irmão era uma merda no que tocava a romance e sexo. Lyanna não achava que seria capaz de olhar nos olhos dele e dizer exatamente o por que do Príncipe estar a sorrir para ele assim. 

Mas ela também não precisava. 

Oberyn Martell estava a meio caminho deles e parecia determinado. Lyanna mordeu o lábio e olhou para cima numa tentativa de parar as risadas. Parece que finalmente chegou a noite em que alguém conseguiria levar Ned Stark para a cama. 

“Boa noite.”, a voz avultada do Príncipe foi o que fez Ned levantar a cabeça. Lyanna tinha de admitir. Oberyn Martell era um homem muito bonito. Ned podia ter arranjado pior. Ele sorriu para ela, “Será que podia nos deixar sozinhos, minha senhora?”, ele sorriu de forma encantadora. 

“Claro, meu príncipe.”, ela ignorou o olhar traído de Ned. Ele ia agradecer mais tarde, “Quero o de volta amanha de manhã.” 

O Príncipe sorriu mais largo. Claramente, ele sabia que ela sabia o que ele estava a planear para o irmão, “Mas é claro, minha senhora.” 

Lyanna sorriu para Ned, “Vejo-te amanhã.”, e afastou-se. 

Antes que ela fosse muito longe, porem, Brandon apareceu do nada e agarrou-a, “O que é que está a acontecer entre o nosso amado irmão e o Príncipe de Dorne?” 

Lyanna sorriu para o irmão e olhou em direção a Ned. O Príncipe tinha ocupado o seu lugar, mas não se ficou por aí. Ele tinha uma mão sobre o encosto da cadeira de Ned e estava inclinado na direção dele. Ele estava muito mais próximo do que era estritamente necessário. O rosto de Ned era quase o suficiente para ela começar a gargalhar de novo. Ele estava vermelho e com os olhos arregalados. Ele também parecia confuso e desconfiado. 

Lyanna duvidava que ele ficasse assim por muito tempo. 

Oberyn Martell não era um homem muito paciente. Nem um homem que negava o que obviamente desejava. 

Lyanna voltou-se para Brandon que olhava dela para Ned, claramente preocupado, “Não te preocupes, Bran. Ele está bem.”, ela não pode deixar de acrescentar, “Ele está prestes a ter uma noite maravilhosa, se os rumores forem verdadeiros.” 

Ela afastou-se do irmão e não pode deixar de rir com as palavras dele, “Vai, Neddie. Quem diria que ele tinha isso nele?”. 

De facto, quem diria? 


	9. Eddard Stark/Arthur Dayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O céu estava escuro, coberto de nuvens negras deformadas e carregadas. Ele devia sair dali. Não era seguro, mas para onde ele devia ir? 
> 
> Ele não tinha nenhum lugar para estar nem ninguém que sentisse a falta dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO IMPORTANTE. 
> 
> Nesta fic, Ned é suicida. Não pretendo fazer pouco de quem tem depressão ou pensamentos suicidas. Eu nunca fui suicida, mas já estive mal o suficiente para a minha mãe arrastar-me para ver uma psicóloga. Então, eu repito: não estou a minimizar o problema. Não fique ofendido, por favor.

Estava frio. Ele estava a congelar, mas ele não se importava. Os seus dedos estavam frios e doía movê-los. Ele não se importava. A chuva caia com força sobre a sua cabeça e ombros. Estava a chover muito. Ele não se importava. As gotas da chuva eram largas e pesadas, quase pareciam congeladas. O céu estava escuro, coberto de nuvens negras, deformadas e carregadas. Ele devia sair dali. Não era seguro, mas para onde ele devia ir? 

Ele não tinha nenhum lugar para estar nem ninguém que sentisse a falta dele. 

Ele riu e aproximou-se da borda. A queda era enorme, mas ele já sabia disso. Era por isso que aquele era o seu lugar favorito da cidade. A ponte da Baia de Blackwater. A água era escura e a corrente era violenta. Se ele caísse, algum dia o seu corpo iria ser encontrado? Ele achava que não. Ele deu um passo mais perto. Era linda, a água. A corrente, o vento e a chuva moldavam a água em diferentes padrões e ele sorriu um pouco. Mesmo no seu pior estado, a natureza era bela. _Ao contrário de mim._

Tudo em que ele tocava tornava-se cinzas, murchava ou ia embora. Não havia nada de belo nele. Não mais, pelo menos. Houve um tempo em que ele era diferente. Em que ele acreditava que, um dia, as coisas iam melhorar, que ele encontraria alguém que ficaria, mas esse dia nunca veio e ele aprendeu a verdade dura. Ele estava sozinho. Nem a sua mãe se importava com ele. Ela abandonou-o e, se havia alguém no mundo que deveria amá-lo, seria ela, certo? 

Mas ela não o fazia. Nem o seu pai fez quando ainda era vivo. Nem os seus irmãos que não passavam de estranhos. Nem Arthur. Ele prometeu. Mas Arthur mentiu. Arthur disse que estaria lá quando ele precisasse. Que, quando ele sentisse a vontade de pular, Arthur ajudá-lo-ia. Que ele podia ligar e que Arthur ia atender. Mas Arthur não o fez. Arthur não atendeu. Arthur mentiu. Arthur desligou o telefone. Arthur não estava lá. Ele deu um passo mais perto. Mais um passo e ele caia. Só mais um. 

"EDDARD!", o grito desesperado soou sobre o vento e ele não pode deixar de pensar que a voz era parecida com a de Arthur, mas não era Arthur. Ele virou-se de qualquer maneira. Arthur estava lá, mas ele sabia que não. Era a sua imaginação. Arthur não vinha. Ele não atendeu o telefone. "Desce dai." 

Ele inclinou-se para trás e olhou para o Não-Arthur. Os seus pensamentos estavam borrados e desorganizados, mas ele ficou surpreso com o quão realista o Não-Arthur era. "Não.", ele não ia descer. Ele ia cair e então os problemas acabavam. Nenhum fantasma de um pai morto que não se importava, nenhuma mãe ausente, nenhum irmão que ele não conhecia, nenhum Arthur que não acreditava nele. Nenhuma dor porque tudo acabava. Nenhuma voz. _Silencio_. Ele queria o silencio. Ele fechou os olhos. 

"Escuta-me.", ele abriu os olhos e olhou para o Não-Arthur, "Desce dai. Vem para casa comigo.", a sua imaginação era boa. O Não-Arthur parecia-se com o Arthur que ele conhecia, mas não era. Porque Arthur gritou com ele e não acreditou nele quando ele lhe disse o que aconteceu com Robert. 

"Não és real.", ele informou ao Não-Arthur. O seu rosto estava molhado. Ele não sabia se era da chuva ou das lagrimas, mas ele supos que, aquela altura, já não importa. "Arthur não viria. Ele não atendeu o telefone. Ele não se importa.", ele foi embora como todos os outros. O Não-Arthur parecia magoado. _Muito parecidos_ , mas ele não é real. 

"Mas eu estou aqui.", o Não-Arthur disse e ele abanou a cabeça com força. "Eu amo-te, Ok? Eu preciso que desças dai e venhas comigo.", o Não-Arthur estava mais perto e ele riu alto. Definitivamente não era Arthur. "Ele não me queria ver mais. Ele disse. Ele não está aqui." 

O Não-Arthur estava mais perto agora. Se ele estendesse a mão, podia agarrá-lo. E foi o que o Não-Arthur fez. _Ele agarrou-me, mas ele não é real_. Ele tropeçou e caiu contra o peito do Não-Arthur, mas isso não devia ser possível. Alucinações não podem ser tocadas. Para ele tocar, isso significava que era... ele tentou afastar-se. O Não-Arthur era Arthur, mas não devia ser. Ele estava a tremer. A sua cabeça doía. Ele estremeceu, "Não. Não. Não. Não podes estar aqui... tu disseste... não é real. Não é.", a sua respiração estava acelerada e a sua voz tremia e gaguejava. 

Arthur segurou-o com força, "Eu sei o que eu disse.", a voz dele estava carregada de arrependimento, "Eu peço desculpas. Ashara, ela mentiu. Ela disse que te viu beijá-lo de boa vontade e eu acreditei nela. Ela... eu acreditei nela. Desculpa-me, por favor.", Arthur murmurou ao seu ouvido e ele parou de tentar libertar-se enquanto repetia as palavras na sua cabeça. _Ele sabe que eu não queria que Robert beijasse-me._ Ele estremeceu de novo e os seus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas outra vez. Ele sentiu-se doente e nojento. Ele podia sentir o gosto de Robert na sua boca. A sua respiração acelerou. Ele podia sentir as mãos rudes no seu corpo. Ele não queria. Ele não queria. Por que é que Robert não deixava ir? O pânico encheu-o e ele lutou contra as mãos que o seguravam. 

“Shhh.... Shhhh.... Eddard sou eu. Arthur. Não vou deixá-lo tocar-te de novo.”, Arthur. Era Arthur. Ele abriu os olhos e era Arthur que o segurava. Era Arthur. Era os olhos lilases suaves cheios de ternura e preocupação que o observavam. Não eram os azuis escuros e assustadores de Robert. De repente, era mais fácil de respirar. “Isso mesmo. Respira. Sou só eu.” 

“Tu vieste.”, ele murmurou entre respirações afiadas. 

“Sim.”, Arthur agarrou o queixo dele e levantou-o. “Eu vou vir sempre que precisares. Sempre.”, a voz de Arthur estava cheia de promessa e ele acreditava nele, _mas_.... 

“Não atendeste o telefone. Disseste que...”, ele falou o que mais o incomodava. Arthur cerrou os punhos e parecia com raiva. Ele encolheu-se e reprendeu-se mentalmente. Ele deixou Arthur com raiva. _Estupido_. E se ele vai embora? 

“Desculpa por isso.”, Arthur ainda parecia com raiva e ele olhou para Arthur cauteloso, “Não é contigo que estou chateado.”, Arthur garantiu rapidamente, “Foi Ashara de novo.”, Arthur torceu o nariz, “Ela desligou a chamada. Desculpa.” 

Ashara de novo. Ela odiava-o? Ele pensava que sim. Embora ele não conseguisse pensar em nenhuma razão. Ele não fez nada com ela. Mas ela não gostava dele. Ela era como o seu pai nesse aspeto. Os dois odiavam-no por algo que ele não tinha controlo nem podia ver. 

“Vamos para casa.”, Arthur ajudou-o a levantar, mas as suas pernas estavam dormentes e ele tropeçou. “Eu carrego-te.”, ele não disse nada. Ele deixou Arthur passar um braço pela dobra dos seus joelhos e outro pelo meio das suas costas e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. A chuva continuava a cair. Ele estava a tremer. Era do choro de antes ou do frio? Ele não sabia. A cabeça dele estava tão pesada. Ele ia ficar doente. Tanto tempo á chuva e ao vento. Ele ia... ele juntou as mãos e esfregou-as juntas. Arthur segurou-o com mais força, “Dorme. Eu cuido de ti.”, Arthur sussurrou e ele podia ouvir o amor e o cuidado. 

Então, ele fechou os olhos e deixou a sua mente vagar. Ele dormiu. Ele estava confortável. Ele estava seguro. Ele não sonhou. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Informações adicionais:
> 
> Lyarra Stark fugiu de Rickard. Ele não era fisicamente violento, mas psicologicamente. Lyarra consegui a guarda de Lyanna, Benjen e Brandon, mas Eddard ficou com o pai. Como Lyarra tinha ido embora, Rickard começou a beber e tornou-se verbalmente abusivo com Ned. 
> 
> Ned era suicida. Ele tinha a pressão das críticas do seu pai sob as costas, que ele não era o suficiente. Ned não sabia que a mãe não o tinha abandonado nem que os irmãos não se tinham esquecido dele. Eles enviavam cartas e presente, mas Rickard destruía-os. Com o passar dos anos, os irmãos pararam de escrever e apenas Lyarra continuava a enviar cartas. 
> 
> Com a morte de Rickard, Lyarra ganhou a custódia de Ned e ele foi morar com eles em King’s Landing. Lyanna e os outros pensavam que Ned não queria nada com eles porque ele nunca respondeu ás cartas. Já Ned não sabia como falar com os irmãos que ele já não conhecia. 
> 
> Ned conheceu Arthur na escola. Eles tinham a mesma idade e Arthur foi a primeira pessoa a perceber que Ned não estava bem. Eles começaram uma amizade que evoluiu com o tempo. 
> 
> Robert era um idiota. Ele apaixonou-se/ficou obcecado com Ned e beijou-o á força. 
> 
> Ashara não era má nem odiava Ned. Ela simplesmente queria proteger o irmão e não percebeu que estava a magoá-lo ao invés de ajudá-lo. Depois do episódio na ponte, ela desculpou-se.


	10. Gen Jaime Lannister - Viajem no Tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proteja os meus filhos.  
> Ele tentou. Deuses sabem o quanto ele tentou. Ele falhou com todos eles, com as crianças e com o pai.  
> Proteja os meus filhos.  
> Ele fez tudo o que pode para mantê-los seguros.  
> Não foi o suficiente.

_Proteja os meus filhos, Jaime Lannister._

A voz ecoou na sua cabeça como um sino. _Proteja os meus filhos._ Ele tentou. Deuses sabem o quanto ele tentou. Ele falhou com todos eles, com as crianças e com o pai. _Proteja os meus filhos._ Ele fez tudo o que pode para mantê-los seguros. Raios, ele matou a sua irmã gémea para mantê-los seguros, mas não foi o suficiente. Ele nunca era o suficiente. _Eles dizem que eu devia ter acabado com a tua vida. Prove que eles estão errados._ Mas como é que ele devia protegê-los de um exército de mortos que vinham do Norte e das ameaças que vinham do Sul? Ele não conseguiu e ele perdeu cada uma das crianças, uma de cada vez. _Eu vou morrer. Eles vão ficar sozinhos. Eles precisam de um protetor. Seja ele._

Ele caiu de joelhos na neve e chorou silenciosamente. _Proteja os meus filhos._ Robb morreu primeiro. Assassinado sob o direito de hospedes. Ele não pode fazer nada. _Proteja os meus filhos._ Ele subestimou o quão baixo o seu pai desceria para vencer. A seguir, foi Sansa. _Proteja os meus filhos._ Mindinho sequestrou-a e vendeu-a aos Bolton. Ele não conseguiu recuperá-la a tempo e ela foi estuprada e esfolada antes de ser alimentada aos cães enquanto ainda estava viva. _Proteja os meus filhos. Proteja os meus filhos, Jaime Lannister._ Depois foi Rickon. O menino teve uma morte indolor, pelo menos. Uma flecha solitária atravessou o seu pequeno peito e ele estava morto antes de cair no chão. _Proteja os meus filhos._ Ele tinha estado tão perto de pô-lo em segurança, mas Cersei nunca foi misericordiosa. _Proteja os meus filhos._ Arya e Brandon morreram pelas mãos do Rei da Noite durante a Batalha de Winterfell. Arya caiu enquanto protegia o irmão e Brandon – aleijado como era, o que também era culpa dele – não teve como se defender do ataque brutal. _Proteja os meus filhos._ Os dois estavam mortos antes que Jaime pudesse alcançá-los. _Proteja os meus filhos. Proteja os meus filhos. Proteja os meus filhos._ Jon, o último que sobrou… esse foi Jaime que matou. _Proteja os meus filhos._ Misericórdia. Foi misericórdia. _Proteja os meus filhos._ O Rei da Noite transformou-o em alguma coisa. Não era um caminhante branco, era outra coisa. Algo que não estava morto nem vivo. _Proteja os meus filhos._ Os seus olhos eram o cinza que Jaime conhecia e ele pôs a espada no coração do menino. _Proteja os meus filhos. Proteja os meus filhos. Proteja os meus filhos._ Jon sorriu aliviado para ele e Jaime foi capaz de o segurar por um momento antes do corpo explodir em milhares de cacos de gelo. _Proteja os meus filhos. Proteja os meus filhos. Proteja os meus filhos, Jaime Lannister._

“Foda-se, Stark!” – ele gritou para o céu – “Eu tentei. Eu tentei. _Eu tentei._ ” – mas não foi o suficiente e Jaime podia ver o fantasma de Eddard Stark. Os malditos olhos cinzentos desapontados, mas não odiosos. Nunca odiosos. Mesmo quando Jaime merecia. – “Eu tentei. Eu tentei _tanto_. Eu sinto muito. Eu _sinto_ muito.” 

“Nós sabemos.” – a voz veio de trás dele e Jaime estava de pé e com a espada na mão antes de registar as palavras. Jaime encarou a… criatura que tinha falado. Uma criança da floresta. Tinha de ser. Era a única coisa que cabia na descrição da criatura á sua frente. Pequena e com a pele escura. O seu cabelo eram raízes grossas e o seu corpo estava coberto por um vestido feito de folhas. Tinha de ser uma criança da floresta, mas… 

“Brandon disse que todas as crianças tinham sido mortas.” – ele declarou com desconfiança. 

A criatura assentiu - “Nós não somos crianças da floresta.” 

Ele apertou o punho da espada com força - “Então, o que é?” – ele recuou ligeiramente. Se a criatura provasse ser hostil, seria mais fácil lançar-se para a frente e decapitá-la. A criatura sorriu para ele como se soubesse o que ele estava a pensar. 

“Nós criamos as crianças da floresta.” – a criatura declarou calmamente. Jaime encarou-a com descrença. Não podia ser. Uma das coisas que ele aprendeu enquanto cuidava dos lobinhos foi o folclore do Norte. As crianças da floresta foram uma criação dos próprios Deuses Antigos. Se aquela criatura criou as crianças da floresta, então… 

“Puta merda. Você é um dos Deuses Antigos, não é?” – ele afrouxou o aperto da espada em choque. Não que uma espada ajudasse numa luta caso ele estivesse certo sobre a sua suposição. 

“Sim, Jaime Lannister.” – a criatura, um Deus, confirmou a sua teoria e levou tudo de Jaime para não cair de choque – “Eu sou um dos Deuses Antigos.” 

“Não que não seja uma honra conhecê-lo,” – Jaime começou cautelosamente, era um Deus que estava na sua frente, no fim de contas – “Mas porquê aparecer agora e porquê a mim?” – ele não era um seguidor dos Deuses Antigos e uma pequena parte amargurada dele não pode deixar de se perguntar onde é que eles estavam enquanto eles estavam a ser abatidos sem piedade. ~~Onde é que eles estavam quando os lobinhos estavam a ser caçados e mortos e Jaime não era o suficiente para protegê-los.~~

Deus suspirou com tristeza – “Interferir no plano mortal é muito complicado. Existem regras e um equilíbrio que não podemos destruir. Os resultados podem ser catastróficos se nós o fizermos.” 

Ele embainhou a espada - “E ainda, está aqui agora.” – ele murmurou com os olhos estreitos. Estava a acontecer alguma coisa que ele não sabia. 

“Sim, estou aqui agora.” – Deus concordou e sentou-se num banco de pedra que apareceu do nada. Jaime piscou maravilhado com demonstração de magia e sentou-se no banco que apareceu em frente de Deus depois deste dar a ordem. – “As coisas mudaram. O destino não é como devia ser.” 

“O que é que isso significa?” – Jaime perguntou com suspeita. Definitivamente, estava a acontecer alguma coisa que ele não sabia. 

“A Longa Noite.” – Deus disse – “Era suposto os vivos vencerem.” 

Bem, isso não é uma alegria de saber? Jaime pensou com veneno e perguntou – “O que deu errado?” – apesar de tudo, ele estava curioso. 

“Eddard Stark e Aemon Targaryen.” – Deus falou com calma – “Eles eram suposto viverem.” 

Jaime sentiu a sua garganta apertar com o primeiro nome. Era suposto viver. Era suposto viver. Jaime podia ter salvado a vida dele, mas ele não o fez e ele condenou todos. Ele concentrou-se no segundo nome – “Aemon Targaryen? Quem é Aemon Targaryen?” 

“O Príncipe que foi prometido. O segundo filho de Rhaegar Targaryen.” – Deus respondeu. Jaime franziu a testa. O Príncipe Rhaegar só teve dois filhos, Aegon e Rhaenys – “Tu conhecia-lo como Jon Snow.” 

“O quê?” – ele gaguejou. Não. Não. Não. Jon Snow era filho bastardo de Eddard Stark. Todos sabiam disso. Não havia como… não tinha como um filho de Rhaegar ter vivido. Nenhum deles sobreviveu ao seu pai. Ele sabia disso, ele viu os corpos. Mas… mas… Eddard Stark era um homem honrado. Todo o Westeros sabia disso e, por isso, foi uma surpresa tão grande quando ele revindicou uma criança como sua. Ninguém o questionou pois, se Ned Stark dizia que tinha um filho bastardo, então era verdade. Mesmo que isso estivesse tão fora do personagem… Jaime queria chutar-se por ter sido tão cego quanto o resto. Ned Stark voltou de Dorne com a irmã morta de uma doença misteriosa e uma criança com a aparência Stark. Uma mulher morta e uma criança com a aparecia Stark. _Com a aparência Stark._ Ned Stark nunca teve um bastardo. Ele reivindicou o seu sobrinho como tal para o proteger do seu pai e de Robert. Jaime não estava surpreso. Ned Stark era um pai dedicado. Nos seus últimos momentos de vida, ele não implorou pela sua vida, mas sim, fez Jaime prometer proteger os seus filhos. 

Em retrospetiva, era tão obvio… 

“Eddard Stark nunca teve um bastardo.” – Deus confirmou os seus pensamentos – “Jon Snow nasceu Aemon Targaryen, terceiro filho do Principe Rhaegar Taragaryen e da Princesa Lyanna Targaryen.” 

“Eles eram casados?” – Jaime perguntou á toa. Não era importante – todos estavam mortos de qualquer maneira – mas… 

“Sim. Com as bênçãos da Princesa Elia.” – Deus sorriu para ele – “Targaryen casavam com irmãs. O que os impedia de ter duas esposas?” 

Nada, aparentemente. Porra. Toda a rebelião aconteceu por nada? Brandon Stark veio a King’s Landing em busca da irmã que se dizia que tinha sido sequestrada. Rickard Stark queimou por razão nenhuma? Milhares de pessoas morreram porquê? Princesa Elia, Aegon, Rhaenys… porque é que eles morreram? Porquê? Jaime pensou com raiva e amargura. O que é que tinha dado errado? 

Deus suspirou - “Muita coisa deu errado, Jaime. Muita coisa.” – Deus parecia que estava a falar consigo mesmo e não com ele. Jaime ficou incomodado por um segundo – os seus pensamentos estavam a ser lidos – mas atirou isso para o lado. Realmente não importava agora. 

“O quê?” – ele exigiu. 

Deus não respondeu por momento e Jaime começou a ficar impaciente - “Suponho que posso começar pela Rebelião.” – Deus olhou intensamente para ele. 

“Rhaegar estava determinado a destronar o seu pai. Ele cresceu com a loucura de Aerys, sofreu na pele e viu os outros sofrer – especialmente a sua mãe. Mas outros conspiravam contra ele. E, não, não era o teu pai. Com todos os seus defeitos, Tywin teria ficado ao lado de Rhaegar caso a guerra entre pai e filho começasse. Não. Os conspiradores trabalhavam para derrubar e exterminar os Targaryens desde que Aegon, o conquistador, pisou em Westeros com os seus dragões.” – Deus fez uma pausa – “Os conspiradores eram um pequeno grupo de Maestres.” 

“Perdão?” – Jaime piscou. Ele não estava á espera desta, isso era certo. 

“Sim.” – Deus confirmou – “Os Maestres consideravam-se os verdadeiros governantes de Westeros e, por seculos, manipularam os Lordes para manter os Reinos fracos. Um assassinato aqui. Uma carta queimada ali. Eles mantiveram os Reinos a lutar uns com os outros enquanto manipulavam tudo ao seu redor. A instabilidade política no Reach era culpa deles. O isolamento de Dorne também. A desconfiança do Norte em relação a tudo o que vinha do Sul. As guerras nas Terras dos Rios. Tudo se resumia a eles.” 

Jaime encarou Deus com a boca aberta. Isto era… isto era… ele não tinha palavras para descrever o que isto era. Traição. Traição da mais alta ordem. 

Deus assentiu – “Eles trabalharam desde o início para dificultar o domínio dos Targaryen sobre Westeros. Os Maestres odiavam magia e poucas coisas em Westeros tinham mais magia que o sangue Targaryen e os seus dragões. Pycelle envenenou a Rainha Rhaella por anos para impedi-la de ter filhos. O Maestre de Riverrun queimou as cartas que Lyanna Stark deixou para a família. Também foram eles que causaram a tragedia de Summerhall e a Dança dos Dragões. Claro, alguns Targaryen como Aerys estavam loucos, mas a maioria era decente.” 

“Isso é… Puta merda.” – foi tudo o que Jaime pode dizer. Ele sentiu-se melhor que Rhaegar e Lyanna não eram idiotas completamente irresponsáveis e que foram, na verdade, apanhados nesta enorme conspiração. Princesa Elia merecia muito mais do que a morte que teve nas mãos da Montanha. 

“Existem muitas mais atrocidades que os Maestres cometeram, mas…” – Deus olhou profundamente nos seus olhos – “Uma das coisas que eles mais faziam era envenenar as mulheres para impedi-las de ter filhos ou deixá-las morrer nas camas de parto.” 

_Deixá-las morrer nas camas de parto…_

Jaime arregalou os olhos de horror – “A minha mãe…?” – a morte da sua mãe foi o ponto de rutura do seu pai e o fim de qualquer coisa remotamente parecida com família que eles costumavam ser. 

“Sim. Joanna Lannister foi uma das vítimas dos Maestres. Assim como Lyarra Stark, Minisa Tully e muitas outras.” – Jaime sentiu o seu sangue correr de raiva. Tudo deu errado na sua família depois da sua mãe morrer. Se a sua mãe tivesse vivido, ele não duvidava que a Princesa Elia e os seus filhos estariam vivos. Joanna Lannister nunca teria permitido aquele destino á filha de uma das suas melhores amigas. 

“Malditos bastardos…” – ele cuspiu de raiva. Se a Cidadela já não tivesse caído para o Rei da Noite, Jaime arrasaria aquela ordem de velhos intrometidos com as suas próprias mãos. 

“Estes Maestres eram um grupo pequeno e seleto. Composto principalmente pelos Maestres das grandes casas. O resto era inocente.” – havia um leve tom de repreensão na voz de Deus e Jaime mordeu a língua para não dar uma resposta sarcástica. Jaime era filho do seu pai, no fim de contas. 

“O que mais deu errado?” – ele perguntou em vez disso – “Maestre Luwin era leal. Ele morreu a defender Brandon.” – ele apontou. 

“Eddard Stark devia ter vivido.” 

Jaime revirou os olhos para esconder o mau estar – “Sim. Já disse isso antes.” 

“Não entendes o quão importante era o seu papel.” – Deus abanou a cabeça – “Como Aemon Targaryen era a reencarnação de Azor Ahai, Eddard Stark era a reencarnação do seu antepassado, Brandon Stark, o construtor. Ele devia servir Rhaegar e ajudá-lo a prepara Westeros para a Grande Guerra, mas as coisas deram muito errado.” 

Não me diga, Jaime pensou com um sorriso sarcástico. Eles acabaram em lados opostos do campo de batalha. 

“Eddard nunca deveria ter ido para o Vale e feito amizade com Robert Baratheon. Esse foi o primeiro desvio do seu destino. Depois, ele nunca aprimorou os seus talentos. Não sabemos porquê isso não aconteceu…” 

“Talentos? Que talentos?” – Jaime interrompeu. 

“Muitos deles. Ele nunca cresceu para se tornar o homem que devia ter sido. Mas eu estava a falar das velhas magias do Norte – Warging e Greendreams. De onde é que achas que Brandon puxou o talento?” – Deus perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. 

Jaime abriu a boca e fechou de novo sem dizer nada. 

Deus continuou – “Algo aconteceu quando ele tinha por volta de dez dias de nome. Algo aconteceu que o assustou e ele trancou essa parte de si mesmo. Ao fazer isso, ele ficou vulnerável á magia do Rei da Noite que vinha lentamente drenando-o da sua magia. A lança que matou Viserion, que o Rei da Noite empunha em combate está carregada com a magia de Eddard. Por isso, é que é capaz de matar dragões adultos e quebrar aço Valeriano.” 

Jaime interrompeu cauteloso – “O quão poderoso era Eddard Stark realmente?” 

“Muito.” – Deus respondeu com simplicidade – “Pessoas com esse tipo de poder nascem de dez em dez mil anos. É muito poder para um homem de mente simples.” 

“De dez em dez mil anos…” – Jaime murmurou atordoado. 

“Sim.” – Deus concordou – “Entendes, agora, a sua importância? Alem de aconselhar Rhaegar, ele seria o primeiro a perceber a presença do Rei da Noite. Seria ele que daria o alerta e seria ele que, mais tarde, asseguraria que a muralha não cairia. Eddard Stark devia ter vivido.” 

Jaime contorceu-se de culpa. Deus percebeu isso – “A morte dele não foi culpa tua, Jaime. Ele estava condenado a morrer quando teve de assumir o papel de Lord de Winterfell e Guardião do Norte. Nunca deveria ter sido ele.” 

Isso era bom saber, mas Jaime não conseguiu evitar a culpa que assombrava o seu peito. 

“Embora isso seja bom saber, porque é que me está a contar isso agora?” – ele perguntou – “Já perdemos. Eddard Stark está morto. Assim como Aemon Targaryen. Estamos fodidos.” 

“Neste momento, sim.” – Deus concordou – “Mas, se pudesse mudar isso, fazias?” 

“Sim.” – ele respondeu imediatamente. Sim, ele faria. ele não precisava nem de pensar. Se ele pudesse salvá-los…. A sua mãe, Tyrion, os lobinhos, … todos eles – até o seu pai – Jaime faria. 

“Bom. Porque é isso que queremos que faças.” – Deus informou com tranquilidade. 

“Como?” – ele perguntou rapidamente. Mudar e salvar. Mudar e salvar. ~~Não falhar de novo.~~

Deus olhou para ele com um sorriso triste e compreensivo - “Vamos mandar a tua alma de volta para o passado. Vais voltar antes de Eddard ser enviado para o Vale e antes da tua mãe ser morta. Deves garantir que Eddard não vai para o Vale, que a conspiração dos Maestres seja descoberta e que Rhaegar se sente no seu trono. Tudo o resto, podes fazer como quiseres.” – Deus parou e encarou-o intensamente – “Jaime Lannister, filho de Tywin e Joanna Lannister, aceitas a nossa missão?” 

“Sim. Sim, eu aceito.” – ele declarou ferozmente. 

Deus sorriu e estalou os dedos. O mundo começou a mudar ao seu redor. Os ventos aceleravam e a pequena clareira parecia estar a girar muito depressa. De repente, todo o ar foi expulso dos seus pulmões e Jaime fechou os olhos contra a tontura violenta que se apoderou dele. Ele sentiu-se ficar mais pesado, cansado e, sem muita luta, ele cedeu á inconsciência. Pela primeira vez em anos, ele sentiu esperança. 

“Boa sorte, Jaime Lannister.” 


	11. Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister (Past Robert Baratheon/Eddard Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eu prometo.” 
> 
> Uma pequena brisa bate-lhe no rosto e ela jura que ouve uma risada bonita ao longe e um sussurro suave. 
> 
> “Então, faça-o.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo Alternativo onde Ned era um portador - homem capaz de ter filhos - e morreu depois de dar á luz Jon.  
> Jon é filho de Ned e de Arthur Dayne.  
> Robert torna-se um bom Rei e Cersei é uma mulher feliz.  
> (Não é nada simpático com Rhaegar Targaryen. Ele é um enorme imbecil aqui.)

“Fale-me sobre ele.” - ela pede em silencio. 

Robert fica tenso e não responde imediatamente. Cersei vê o efeito das suas palavras. Vê o brilho de angústia e vê o sorriso desaparecer. Ele ama-o, ela sabe, nunca parará de o fazer. Ela está curiosa, no entanto. Curiosa sobre o portador que segura o coração do seu futuro marido, mesmo na morte. 

“Ele era especial.” - Robert responde quieto e é tão diferente dele que Cersei quase se arrepende de perguntar. Mas ela quer saber. Ela precisa de saber mais sobre o homem que assombrará o seu casamento pelo resto da sua vida. 

“Quanto?” - ela pergunta. Ela sabe que ele era especial. Qualquer pessoa que pudesse inspirar tanta lealdade tinha de ser. Os Reinos sangraram por ele. Na privacidade da sua mente, Cersei pergunta-se se alguém lutaria uma guerra em nome dela. Ela sabe que Jaime faria, Tyrion também... Mas mais alguém levantaria a sua espada por ela? 

Eles caminham em silencio pelo jardim. O seu casamento seria em duas semanas e Cersei estava feliz por conhecer o seu noivo um pouco mais. 

“Mais do que as palavras podem descrever.” - Robert responde depois de um tempo. Ele olha para ela pelo canto do olho e suspira - “Minha Senhora...” 

“Sim?” - ela pergunta curiosa. 

“Ned era... Eu amo-o mais que tudo nesta vida.” - as palavras são suaves como o vento; Cersei pode ouvir a sinceridade nelas - “Se as coisas fossem como eu queria, ele e eu estaríamos casados.” 

Cersei engole, mas não diz nada porque sabe que é verdade. Ela nem pode dizer que está magoada porque ela sempre quis casar com Rhaegar, não Robert. 

“Eu não posso prometer que a vou amar.” - ela olha para ele, mas Robert olha em frente, perdido nos seus pensamentos - “Mas serei o melhor marido que puder para si.” 

Cersei olha para ele e sorri - “Eu posso prometer que serei a melhor esposa e Rainha que... puder.” - ela ia dizer ‘que podia pedir’, mas essa não seria a verdade. Ela sabia quem ele queria e não era ela. 

Robert sorri para ela e eles caminharam em silencio. 

“Eu conheci-o quando tínhamos oito dias de nome.” - Robert começa quieto e Cersei inclina a cabeça indicando que estava a ouvir - “Ele veio para o Vale e... Nós não nos dávamos bem no início.” 

“É mesmo?” - ela perguntou surpresa. Ela viu-os juntos em Harrenhal. Robert adorava o chão que Ned Stark andava. 

“Não. Não mesmo. Como todos, eu pensava que Ned era uma coisa frágil, que devia ficar em casa e ter filhos. Ele não ficou feliz quando eu lhe disse isso.” - Robert ri e, por momentos, ele voltou ao Vale, aquele dia, naquele lugar, e viu Ned; viu a raiva e o aborrecimento estampados no rosto normalmente vazio - “Ele recusou-se a falar comigo ou mesmo a reconhecer a minha presença por uma semana. Depois disso tornamo-nos amigos.” 

“Como?” - ela pergunta com a curiosidade a queimar nas veias. 

Robert riu - “Ele entrou no pátio de treino e agarrou uma espada antes de me desafiar. Eu não queria lutar com ele, tinha medo de o magoar. Ele riu de mim. Riu mesmo. Antes de dizer que eu ia lutar com ele de um jeito ou outro, então eu devia ir pelo caminho mais fácil.” 

“Quem ganhou?” - eles sentaram-se num dos bancos do jardim e Cersei ouve atentamente a história. 

Robert bufa - “Ned. Nunca levei uma surra tão grande como naquele dia. Ned era um ótimo espadachim. Portador ou não.” 

Cersei não está realmente surpresa. Ela, e todos realmente, só souberam que tinha sido o Príncipe Rhaegar a sequestrá-lo porque um dos guarda reais foi morto durante o ato. Ela admirava-o. Tanta ferocidade, como um lobo... ela não sabia o que faria se alguém tentasse levá-la. 

“Portadores aprendem a arte da espada no Norte?” - ela perguntou em voz alta. 

“Não. Não todos. Ned contou-me que implorou ao pai para deixá-lo aprender. Lorde Stark concordou, embora relutante, ele queria que Ned fosse capaz de se defender caso precisasse.” - a voz de Robert soou amargurada, mas Cersei não comenta. 

Era uma pena que não tivesse sido o suficiente. 

“Ele era muito bonito.” - ela comenta depois de um tempo. Ela lembra-se de vê-lo pela primeira vez; lembra-se de pensar que alguém tão belo e delicado não podia vir de um lugar tão selvagem quanto o Norte, mas ela supõe que, como todos, ela não viu o aço escondido sob a pele - “Os seus olhos eram o mais lindo tom de cinza que eu já mais tinha visto.” 

Eles realmente eram. Eles tanto eram escuros quanto eram claros, dependendo da luz. Eles brilhavam com emoções, mesmo quando o rosto estava em branco. Era hipnotizante. Cersei podia perceber o porquê de Rhaegar ter ficado obcecado por ele. 

“Eles eram. Eram a minha parte favorita dele.” - Robert concorda - “Estou feliz que Jon os tenha herdado.” - ele acrescenta um pouco apreensivo. 

Cersei sorri calmamente - “Eu não farei mal a essa criança.” - Ela não iria, mesmo que não tivesse ficado feliz pelo noivo voltar com o filho de outra pessoa. 

Pelo menos, ate que percebeu que o menino não era de Robert. Não importava o que o Reino acreditava nem o que Robert dizia, aquele menino não era filho dele. Ele não tinha nada de Baratheon nele, mas também não tinha nada de Targaryen. Ele também não era de Rhaegar. Cersei estava curiosa. Com quem é que o lobo dormiu? Quem era o pai de Jon Snow? 

Jon é um bebé fofo. Ele é quieto e sorri para ela sem nenhum cuidado no mundo quando ela o pega nos seus braços. Ele tem cabelos negros selvagens e felpudos e os olhos cinzentos do seu pai. Ele tinha o rosto comprido dos Stark, a boca e o nariz, mas tinha algo no formato das orelhas e nas covinhas do sorriso que não veio do sangue de lobo. 

“Eu sei que não vai.” - Robert tranquilizou-a - “Eu nunca a teria deixado chegar perto dele se pensasse que sim.” 

Isso... era estranhamente reconfortante e fez Cersei sentir-se bem, tendo em conta o que o seu pai fez com os filhos de Rhaegar Targaryen. 

“Quem é o pai dele?” - ela pergunta sem se conseguir conter. 

“Eu sou.” - Robert responde. Há um tom perigoso na voz dele, mas Cersei não se intimida. 

“Sim, Sua Graça ama aquele bebe como um pai.” - ela concorda, mas continua com ousadia - “Mas não é o pai. Ele não tem nada de Baratheon, mas também não tem nada de Targaryen. Quem é o pai de Jon?” 

Robert fica tenso e não responde. 

“Eu não contarei a ninguém, mas gostaria de saber quem contribuiu para o nascimento do meu primeiro filho.” - ela diz. 

Robert olhou para ela surpreso - “Primeiro filho?” 

“Sim.” - ela olha para ele nos olhos e desafia-o a discutir - “Se a situação fosse ao contrário, Ned Stark teria amado e cuidado do meu filho como se fosse seu próprio sangue. Pretendo fazer o mesmo.” 

Os olhos de Robert suavizam e ele dá-lhe um meio sorriso - “Sim, ele teria feito isso.” - ele suspira e olha para o céu - “Ser Arthur Dayne.” 

“O quê?” - ela pergunta perplexa. 

Robert sorri - “Ser Arthur Dayne é o pai de Jon.” 

Se o seu pai a visse agora, ele teria ficado envergonhado. Ela olha em choque para Robert, abre e fecha a boca sem saber o que dizer. Como é que isso aconteceu? Como é que Arthur Dayne, de todas as pessoas, é o pai do pequeno lobo? Como Rhaegar deixou? Tendo em conta que ele sequestrou Ned Stark, ela não esperava que ele deixasse o amigo dormir com ele. 

“Como?” - ela sabe que a pergunta é abstrata, mas é o melhor que ela pode arranjar naquele momento. 

Robert sorriu com tristeza por um momento antes de cuspir - “Rhaegar estuprou-o. Aquele louco acreditava que Ned lhe daria um filho, por causa de uma profecia estupida.” - ele respirou fundo - “Ser Arthur só descobriu sobre o sequestro mais tarde e nada pode fazer para impedir. Ned já estava em Dorne e ele não podia lutar contra dois guardas reais. Ele era bom, muito bom, mas aqueles homens conheciam as suas fraquezas.” 

“Ned não queria ter o filho de Rhaegar. Ele não queria uma criança nascida de estupro. Ele não queria que o seu filho crescesse com um louco como pai, fosse usado com um peão para um jogo. Então, ele tomou medidas para garantir que não engravidava.” - Robert fez uma pausa e cerrou os punhos com raiva - “Mas ele sabia que Rhaegar não pararia até ele ter um filho. Ser Arthur concordou em ajudá-lo. Quando Rhaegar saiu por algumas horas, ele tomou Ned. Ned engravidou e foi nesse momento que Rhaegar deixou a torre guardada pelos três guardas reais para se juntar á guerra.” 

Cersei ouve e pensa. Ela não sabia que Rhaegar era tão louco. Ela sabia que ele era perturbado depois de sequestrar Ned, mas por uma profecia? Isso era – alem de louco – muito estupido. E Ned, ela admira a sua força, o seu amor pelo filho não nascido e a sua astucia. Quão inteligente. Ao mesmo tempo que protegia o futuro do seu filho, protegia o seu corpo de Rahegar e ganhava tempo para a sua família que lutava ferozmente para tê-lo de volta, ele enfiou uma espada afiada nas costas de Rhaegar ao conseguir que Ser Arthur Dayne – um dos melhores cavaleiros que já viveu – traísse o seu Príncipe. Rhaegar foi para guerra acreditando que o bebe que crescia no ventre do lobo era um dragão quando, na verdade, era uma estrela cadente. 

Era brilhante. 

“Entendo.” - ela não consegue nem tenta manter a admiração fora da sua voz. 

Robert ri e relaxa um pouco - “Sim, ele era brilhante.” 

Ela olha atentamente para ele e vê a tensão nos seus ombros e a tristeza nos olhos. Ela pergunta-se o porque. Era porque ele sabia que Rhaegar estuprou e roubou a virgindade do seu noivo e do grande amor da sua vida? Era porque havia um menino, um menino que devia ser dele, filho de um homem com quem Ned se deitou de bom grado e não era ele? Porque foi de bom grado. Ser Arthur era muitas coisas, mas estuprador não era uma delas. Era porque ele encontrou o lobo a morrer numa cama de sangue? Era porque ele nunca teve a oportunidade de estar com o homem que ele tanto ama? 

Ela não pergunta. Ela não é tão cruel ao ponto de esfregar tanto sal numa ferida aberta. 

“Juro aos novos e velhos Deuses que ninguém saberá da paternidade de Jon pela minha boca.” - ela promete solenemente. 

O que resta da tensão nos ombros de Robert desaparece e o seu sorriso retorna, mas ela ainda podia ver a tristeza nos seus olhos. 

O tempo passa com eles em silencio. Ela olha para o céu e vê as nuvens mudarem. Ela pergunta-se se Ned Stark está a assistir. Ela pode imaginá-lo, sentado ao lado da sua mãe enquanto toma conta de Robert e Jon; talvez dela também como a sua mãe com certeza está. 

Ela faz-lhe uma promessa. 

_“Nós nunca nos conhecemos. Eu vou viver a vida que devia ter sido tua. Nunca vais conhecer o teu filho, nunca mais vais abraçar os teus irmãos, não vais receber o amor que Robert estava tão desesperado para te dar._

_Mas eu prometo._

_Eu vou amar Jon como se fosse meu; vou cuidar dele, ensiná-lo a andar, a falar, tomar conta dele quando estiver doente, quando tiver pesadelos. Eu serei mãe dele. E quando ele crescer, eu vou contar-lhe sobre ti. Vou contar-lhe sobre como eras corajoso, forte e astuto; sobre como o amaste e protegeste antes mesmo de ele nascer; sobre como morreste, como ele era a tua única preocupação._

_Vou garantir que nada falte ao Norte. Não deixarei o teu Reino ser empurrado para longe de novo. Não quando nenhum Reino perdeu mais que eles. Vou garantir que os teus irmãos saibam que são sempre bem-vindos na vida de Jon; quem sabe, quando ele for mais velho, ele possa ser adotado no Norte._

_E eu vou amar Robert e cuidar dele o melhor que puder. Não acho que ele, um dia, amar-me-á, não posso competir com o teu fantasma, mas vou fazer o meu melhor para ele. Vou fazer por ele o que eu sei que terias feito no meu lugar._

_Eu prometo.”_

Uma pequena brisa bate-lhe no rosto e ela jura que ouve uma risada bonita ao longe e um sussurro suave. 

_**“Então, faça-o.”**_


	12. Gen Cersei Lannister - A Rainha de Nada e Coisa Nehuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dezassete anos depois, lá estavam eles. Ela usava uma coroa e ele era o herdeiro do seu pai. 
> 
> (Eles tinham perdido.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo Alternativo onde Ned era um portador - homem capaz de ter filhos - e estava prometido a Robert. A rebelião aconteceu com a diferença de ser em torno do sequestro de Ned e, não, de Lyanna.

Cersei olhou para a sua imagem e tocou suavemente no espelho. Dezassete anos depois, os Sete Reinos nada mais eram do que pessoas que se apunhalavam constantemente nas costas, tramavam, chantageavam e subornavam para chegar ao topo. E ninguém se saiu melhor que os Lannister. 

Mas não importava o sucesso deles, o seu pai estava infeliz em ver como ela falhou em realmente assegurar a dinastia. 

Robert mal tolerava-a. Ele não se importava com o que ela fazia, dizia e, muito menos, pensava. Ela queria ser Rainha toda a vida, ser mais do que um lindo enfeite que o seu marido usava, mas, agora, ela nem isso era. Pela milésima vez, ela sentiu o odio espalhar-se pelas suas veias como veneno. 

Amaldiçoado fosse Ned Stark. 

Que ele seja condenado ao inferno e de lá nunca mais saia! 

Ele roubou-lhe tudo. Primeiro, o amor de Rhaegar e depois qualquer respeito ou carinho que Robert pudesse ter por ela. 

E como ele foi tola ao ponto de pensar que podia conquistar o seu afeto. Robert selvagem, teimoso, feroz e determinado. O homem que quebrou os seus juramentos e lealdade aos seus primos e Rei e tudo por um selvagem portador do Norte. 

Os anos não fizeram nada alem de endurecer ainda mais o coração dele. Robert tinha-se tornado mais frio, indiferente e qualquer compaixão que um dia teve morreu com o maldito nortista. 

Cersei desejou que aqueles selvagens do Norte nunca tivessem vindo ao Sul. Que Rickard Stark tivesse mantido os seus filhos no Norte e longe de Harrenhal. Mas não, os lobos tiveram que vir e estragar tudo. 

Lyanna Satrk era uma jovem selvagem prometida a um lorde do Norte. Brandon Stark estava prometido a Lady Catelyn, mas desonrou-a e casou com Lady Ashara Dayne. Benjen Stark era muito jovem. E depois havia o maldito Ned Stark... 

“Oh, mãe, mesmo na morte ele ainda tem muito poder sobre todos nós.” - Cersei sussurrou para o fantasma da sua mãe enquanto escovava o cabelo e colocava a maquilhagem. Era uma tarefa que ela gostava de fazer sozinha. A sua aparência era algo que ela podia controlar e, embora Robert recusasse a ver a sua beleza, ela não se descuidaria. 

Cersei era a Rainha, mas a sua coroa era simbólica. Ela não tinha influência no pequeno Conselho e todos sabiam que Robert mal suportava olhar para a cara dela. Ela segurou a escova com mais força e respirou fundo. 

Ela sempre se imaginou como realeza, mas, em todos os seus desvaneios, era Rhaegar Targaryen que ela via ao seu lado. Oh, que par eles teriam feito! Eles estiveram tão perto de casar, mas tudo foi em vão. Harrenhal devia ter sido o seu triunfo, o momento em que ela conseguiria conquistá-lo; em vez disso, o lobo silencioso apareceu e estragou tudo. 

Mesmo agora, anos mais tarde, ela conseguia-se lembrar de como todos olhavam com admiração para ele. Com todos os traços Stark – pele pálida, cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos – mas tão belo ao ponto de envergonhar Damas e Portadores. 

Robert ficou atordoado e só olhou para ele. Ele ignorou todas as exclamações da sua sorte por um dia ter tal belo consorte, mas os seus modos selvagens e putanheiros pareciam evaporar na presença da sua noiva. Em questão de dias, senão horas, Ned tinha realizado o que ela não conseguiu depois de dezassete anos de casamento. Ele conquistou o respeito de Robert e, com o tempo, a sua total devoção. 

Cersei odiava-se ás vezes por desejar saber como ele fez isso. 

Ela levantou-se e foi ate ao solar do rei. Mais uma vez, Westeros estava a mudar e, mesmo que Robert nunca tenha pedido, ou mesmo queira, a sua opinião, ela precisava de ser vista. O seu casamento era de conveniência. A riqueza da sua família ajudou a restaurar o tesouro real e, em troca, eles foram premiados pela sua lealdade coroando-a rainha. 

_Dinheiro amaldiçoado._ Jaime cuspiu uma vez antes de fugir para Norte. Ele foi contra o saque de King’s Landing, para não falar do assassinato da princesa Rhaenys. Jaime recusou a herança e procurou asilo no Norte onde foi recebido em Winterfell por Brandon Stark. Eles não falavam mais. Ele não escrevia e nunca respondeu ás suas cartas ou ás do seu pai. As únicas noticias que ela recebia dele vinham de Tyrion que era o único membro da família com quem ele manteve contacto. 

Ela entrou no solar, não que Robert se importasse. Isso mostrava o quão pouco eles tinham em comum, então os dois ficaram em silencio, cada um perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos. 

Cersei brincou com a chávena de chá e ela não sabia o que a levou a perguntar, mas os seus pensamentos de antes romperam pela sua mente com força total. 

Ela olhou severamente para Robert e perguntou - “Como ele era?” 

Ambos sabiam de quem ela falava e, por um momento, a sua bochecha ardeu como fez á mais de uma década. No início do casamento, ela cometeu o erro de se referir a Ned como vagabunda e Robert atacou-a por isso. Ambos ficaram surpresos com as suas ações e, ainda assim, ele não se desculpou. Foi então que o odio nasceu. 

Da sua parte, Robert lançou-lhe um olhar frio - “Nunca perguntaste sobre ele antes. Porque agora?” 

Cersei suspirou e respondeu com uma incomum sinceridade - “No início, quando falava sobre ele, parecia que ele voltava á vida. Achei que, se não falasse sobre ele, ele desapareceria como fumaça. Quando percebi que isso não ia acontecer, não perguntei por despeito. Não queria que tivesses a satisfação de pensar que eu me importava o suficiente para perguntar. E então, ficou claro que o meu rancor pouco importa para ti.” 

“Então, por que agora?” - o seu rosto não se mexeu uma polegada. 

Por que agora, ela perguntou-se. Porque ela estava triste. Porque estava cansada do fantasma de Ned Stark e talvez curiosa sobre ele também. 

“Que mal pode o fantasma de Ned Stark fazer que já não tenha feito?” - ela perguntou retoricamente e com uma ponta de amargura. 

Os frios olhos azuis não deixaram o rosto dela e ela ficou surpresa ao perceber que ele estava a considerar seriamente a sua pergunta. Lentamente, os seus olhos suavizaram. 

Malditos sejam os dois, ela pensou, e maldita seja eu também por ter perguntado. 

O seu sorriso era uma coisa pequena e distante - “Ele era uma contradição de honra, selvageria silenciosa e destemor.” 

Por um momento, Robert estava de volta a Harrenhal. Ele lembrava-se tão vivamente do dia em que viu Ned pela primeira vez. A sua respiração parou com a sua beleza e o seu coração acelerou quando ele foi o alvo do sorriso tímido e raro. Ele estava tão encantado que não dormiu com mais nenhuma prostituta. Nenhuma delas comparava-se a Ned. 

Mas Ned provou ser mais do que um pequeno, quieto e tímido portador. Ned fora o Cavaleiro da Arvore da Risada. - “Ele era a única coisa que eu sempre quis. E ele levou-o de mim. Sete Reinos não foram o suficiente para preencher o buraco que ele deixou para trás.” 

Cersei, por sua vez, olhou para Robert. Ela viu como aqueles olhos aqueceram e aquele sorriso carinhoso. Era como se a boca dele tivesse lembrado de como sorrir. E ele tinha, não tinha? Ele tinha perdido a única coisa que sempre desejou. 

Ele foi para a guerra, matou os seus parentes e tudo foi em vão. Brandon Stark chegou á capital com o corpo de irmão. 

Ainda assim, o Norte mantinha muito poder. Robert sempre foi mais suave com os Stark restantes. Algo que Ashara Stark não teve problemas em usar. Cersei tinha de dar crédito a quem merecia. Ser dornesa e viver no Norte depois do amado lobo silencioso ter sido mantido em cativeiro pelo seu irmão por ordens de Rhaegar era uma façanha e tanto. 

Mas, alem de Ashara, Cersei pouco pensava nos outros Stark. A sua cabeça estava sempre ocupada com Ned, a sua vida inteira estava na sombra dele. Se ela prestasse atenção aos lobos restante, ela enlouqueceria. 

Ela terminou o chá e, sem dizer mais nada, saiu do solar. Deixe Robert meditar sobre a sua obsessão por um homem morto! Cersei não tinha a capacidade emocional para continuar a lidar com isso. 

Em vez disso, ela caminhou ao redor da Fortaleza Vermelha e ignorou os paços do guarda real que se arrastava atras dela. Ela ignorou os olhares e pensou, a sua mente sempre a correr. Porque hoje, de todos os dias, Ned Stark estava a ocupar os seus pensamentos? 

Não, ela tinha medo de admitir que ele nunca deixou a sua mente em primeiro lugar. 

_“Apoiar a coroa não seria melhor?” - ela perguntou ao seu pai muitos anos atras._

_Tywin balançou a cabeça com a sua estupidez e resmungou - “Não te enganes, Cersei, a dinastia Targaryen vai cair. Qualquer que seja o absurdo romântico que criaste com o Principe Rhaegar é melhor esqueceres. Ao sequestrar Ned Stark, ele assinou a sua sentença de morte. Esta guerra civil terminará com todos os dragões mortos.”_

_“Achei que a morte de Rickard e Lyanna Stark fosse o motivo da guerra.” - ela não queria acreditar que uma única pessoa podia ser a causa de uma guerra daquela magnitude. Mas ela não pode deixar de ficar com inveja e ciúme. Alguém lutaria por ela? Alguém morreria pelo amor dela?_

_Desta vez, o seu pai beliscou-a pela sua estupidez - “Lyanna Stark era uma criança tola que fugiu para desafiar o Príncipe Herdeiro, sem adivinhar que isso levaria á morte dela e do pai. O Rei louco ordenou as suas mortes, e os nortistas ficaram furiosos, mas não te enganes, a perda de Ned Stark é a bandeira pela qual os Lobos e Veados lutarão ate ao último homem.”_

_“Qualquer um podia ver o quanto Robert era obcecado pelo lobo. O que o Príncipe Rhaegar estava a pensar, está alem de mim...” - Tywin parou de falar. Ele não tinha todas as peças, pois não? Ned Stark era bonito, sim, isso era inegável. Mas ele nunca pensou que as coisas teriam dado tão errado, que dragões e veados matar-se-iam no campo de batalha por um lobo... _

_“Então, vou-me casar com um homem que está a travar uma guerra para recuperar o seu noivo? Pai, por favor...”_

_“Calma, criança. Os Baratheon vão ganhar a guerra. O Norte não se importa com o Sul e eles vão recuar. Robert é um comandante, não um Rei. Mas ele vai aceitar a coroa e será péssimo nisso.” - ele fez uma pausa e desejou que a sua filha entendesse a oportunidade - “Robert provou ser capaz de traição; ele mataria os seus próprios irmãos se isso significasse ter o seu lobo de volta. Mas tu serás Rainha, minha filha. Não te enganes.”_

_Rainha de quê, pai? Rainha de quê?_ Ela suspirou, parecia que os seus pensamentos saíram do seu controle. 

Ela tinha uma coroa, mas nenhum poder real. Ela era um mero enfeite, um ornamento. No momento em que o seu Príncipe Dragão passou por ela e colocou a coroa de rosas azuis no colo de Ned, a sua vida mudou. 

E oh, como ele era bonito com o seu cabelo prateado! Ela ainda conseguia lembrar da sua bela forma e dos lindos olhos roxos. 

Se Ser Barristian tivesse vencido! Mesmo agora, ela conseguia lembrasse dos olhares horrorizados da multidão. Ela lembrava do silencio e do insulto feito á casa Baratheon. Infernos, ela conseguia lembrar-se do olhar de fúria assassina de Brandon e Lyanna Stark e da raiva mal contida de Robert... 

“Bem, querida irmã, não pensei que encontrá-la-ia aqui.” - a voz de Tyrion cortou os seus pensamentos e ela percebeu que estava no Bosque Divino. 

Robert plantou-o em memória do seu amor do Norte. Cersei evitava-o e sempre se sentiu mal entre as malditas arvores escuras. 

E ainda, aqui estava ela. 

Ele perguntou-se se seria um círculo completo. O fantasma de Ned Stark ia segui-la ate ao tumulo ou ela seria assombrada por ele na vida apos a morte? 

“Achas que é culpa dele?” - ela perguntou enquanto olhava para a jovem arvore de coração. Ela não se dava bem com Tyrion na infância – ela culpou-o, assim como o pai, pela morte da mãe - mas Jaime foi embora – para o Norte, não menos – e Tyrion tornou-se o seu confidente e a única pessoa que ela tinha a certeza que se importava com ela naquele ninho de cobras. 

“Não.” - o seu irmão respondeu sem hesitação 

“Por que não?” - ela perguntou ligeiramente amarga. Tyrion amava-a e cuidava dela, mas ele nunca revestia as palavras com açúcar ou dizia aquilo que ela queria ouvir. Ele sempre dizia a verdade dura e fria. Ela não sabia se o amava por isso ou odiava-o. 

“Porque ele era inocente. Apenas um jovem sequestrado da sua casa por um príncipe louco que o estuprou e prendeu numa torre.” - Tyrion disse sem perder uma batida - “Se há alguém que merecia mais, era ele.” 

Tyrion conheceu Ned Stark durante o Torneio de Harrenhal. Ele lembrava-se de vê-lo conversar com Robert e passar tempo com a família. Ele era quieto e tímido e Tyrion conversou com ele apenas uma vez. Ned Stark foi a única pessoa – alem de Jaime – que olhou para ele e não se importou que ele era anão. Foi uma experiência maravilhosa para o pequeno Tyrion. Ele jorrou alegremente para Jaime sobre como Ned era bom por dias depois disso. 

Não, Tyrion não conseguia culpar Ned por qualquer coisa. 

Tyrion podia, no entanto, culpar o pai pela situação da irmã. Ele fora o único satisfeito com os resultados da guerra. Por que diabos ele pensava que, um dia, Cersei teria poder sob Robert, ele não sabia. O velho estava a ficar estupido com a velhice. Robert tinha derrubado uma dinastia inteira por amor– ou obsessão, se alguém lhe perguntasse. Cersei nunca conseguiria competir contra isso. 

“Estou cansada, sabes?” - murmurou Cersei - “Ele está morto e eu estou viva, mas é ele que recebe todo o amor.” 

Ela sentiu a mão de Tyrion no seu ombro e aceitou o gesto pelo que era - “Pai está errado, sabes? Sobre tudo isto. Esta coroa, esta vida sua... eu pergunto-me quando vamos perder as nossas vidas por causa da sua ambição desmedida, orgulho e vaidade.” 

Cersei fechou os olhos e não respondeu. 

Dezassete anos depois, lá estavam eles. Ela usava uma coroa e ele era o herdeiro do seu pai. 

(Eles tinham perdido.)


	13. Eddard Stark/Arthur Dayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ele cospe a primeira pétala e nem está surpreso. Ele sabe quem é, então isso também não é uma surpresa. Só ele para se apaixonar por alguém que nunca olharia para ele dessa maneira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um mundo onde a Rebelião não acontece, Lyanna, Elia e Rhaegar são três pessoas felizes e a doença de Hanahaki (uma doença fictícia) é real.

Ele cospe a primeira pétala e nem está surpreso. Ele sabe quem é, então isso também não é uma surpresa. Só ele para se apaixonar por alguém que nunca olharia para ele dessa maneira. Amor não correspondido, ou seja, pétalas a cair dos seus lábios. Ned encara as duas pétalas brancas, sente a sua garganta apertar e pensa, “Então, é isso.”. Ele enfia as pétalas no bolso e segue com o seu dia, porque não há nada que ele possa fazer, realmente. O objeto dos seus afetos não retribui os seus sentimentos e Ned duvida que os seus mudem também. Ele sabe que não vai contar a ninguém, porque não ia adiantar. 

Nada muda. Ele trabalha no seu lugar de Mestre das Leis, cuida de Lyanna, entretêm os seus sobrinhos e anseia de longe. A única pessoa que sabe é Jaime e isso só porque ele entrou a meio de um ataque de tosse. Os seus bolsos estão cheios de folhas brancas, que com o tempo tingem-se de vermelho e ainda não há nada que ele possa fazer. Ele é discreto sobre isso, mas Lyanna já começou a franzir a testa para ele. Ela não pergunta e Ned fica grato. Ele não quer, não pode contar-lhe que está a morrer. 

Ele ate passa tempo com Arthur porque, por mais que ele tente, ele não consegue dizer-lhe não quando ele o convida para treinar no pátio. Isso torna difícil esconder as pétalas, mas Ned nunca lhe diz não. Ele não pode. Ele deseja que Arthur perceba e, ao mesmo tempo, reza fervorosamente para que isso não aconteça. 

No final, Arthur descobre. Ele vê a pétala solitária que Ned não viu, presa na gola da sua túnica. Ele pega-a e olha para ela por um momento antes que a compreensão o atinga. Ned amaldiçoa-se mentalmente enquanto os olhos de Arthur encontram os dele. 

“Lorde Eddard, o que...” - A pétala é antiga então o sangue não mancha a mão de Arthur e, por algum motivo, Ned está ridiculamente feliz com isso. Ele não queria que Arthur ficasse manchado, ele não iria... - “Lorde Eddard.” - Arthur repete, a voz estranhamente triste. Ele balança a cabeça. 

“Não é nada, Ser Arthur.” 

“Isto não é nada? Isto é... Lorde Eddard, está doente.” - Ned ri. 

“Sim, eu sei.” 

“Mas...” - Arthur interrompe-se e fica em silencio durante um ou dois batimentos do coração - “Quem é?” 

Ned balança a cabeça - “Ninguém.” 

“Claramente, ele, ela é alguém... Lorde Eddard, está a morrer!” - ele quase grita, de repente desesperado. 

“Não. Não, não é culpa dele. Talvez, eu esteja a matar-me, mas isto não é.… não é culpa dele.” 

“Quem é ele?” - Arthur pergunta novamente. 

Ned sorri e mente - “Tu não conheces.” 

Qualquer um que conheça Ned um pouco, sabe que ele não pode mentir para salvar a sua vida. Ele pode, no entanto, dizer toda a verdade na cara de alguém sem essa pessoa perceber. Uma das coisas que o tornava um Mestre de Leis tão bom. Arthur ia supor que ele não conhecia o homem, não que ele não sabia que Ned estava apaixonado por ele. 

Ele suspira e afasta-se. A pétala ainda está nas mãos de Arthur e ele tem a certeza que, antes do cair da noite, a notícia já se terá espalhado. Ele não pode fazer nada para mudar isso também. Este parecia ser o novo lema da sua vida, no momento. 

Lyanna invade o seu quarto horas depois, um prato do que deve ser comida do jantar que ele perdeu e os seus olhos estão suspeitosamente vermelhos. Ela não diz nada, apenas coloca o prato ao lado de Ned e senta-se com ele no chão. É uma posição indigna para uma das Rainhas dos Sete Reinos. Lyanna encosta a cabeça no ombro dele e Ned fecha os olhos. Por um momento, ele finge que está tudo bem. Então, ele tosse e as pétalas encontram o caminho para fora da sua boca enquanto queimam o seu peito. Lyanna segura-o e esfrega círculos suaves nas suas costas. Ned só percebe que está a chorar quando a mão de Lyanna toca no rosto dele. Ele olha para cima, bem a tempo de ver as lagrimas escorrerem pelos olhos de Lyanna também. 

“Desculpa.” - Ele diz, porque precisa de dizer alguma coisa e, geralmente, é um bom começo. Ele não sabe do que está arrependido. Por magoá-la. Por se matar, talvez. Mas, mesmo que ele quisesse parar com isto, ele não podia. Ele não vai parar de amar Arthur, porque se pudesse parar, já teria acontecido á muito tempo atras. 

“Por favor,” - Lyanna sussurra, a voz estrangulada - “Diz-me quem é.” - Ned abana a cabeça, mais lagrimas escorrem pelo rosto. Ele não diz mais nada, guarda as desculpas atras dos dentes junto com as pétalas que ameaçam cair dos seus lábios. Ele não pode dizer-lhe porque ele conhece a sua irmã. Vai doer-lhe ainda mais se ela souber que é Arthur. Ele não podia fazer isso com ela. 

Depois daquele dia, as coisas mudam. Lyanna quase nunca sai do seu lado, a menos que seja absolutamente necessário. Com ela vem Elia e as crianças a quem Ned ama e realmente não se importa em gastar o seu tempo limitado. Eles observam-no trabalhar, abraçam-no quando a tosse é, particularmente, violenta e forçam-no a comer sempre que ele esquece. Outra mudança surpreendente é Arthur. Ele parecia estar a sair do seu caminho normal para passar tempo com ele. É bom, de uma forma masoquista. Ned apenas deseja que não fosse apenas porque ele estava com pena dele ou porque ele queria passar tempo com Ned antes que ele morra. Seja qual forem os motivos, Ned não vai reclamar. Ele pensou em mandá-lo embora, mas não consegue fazer isso. 

É Jaime quem percebe que ele tosse menos, numa das raras ocasiões em que eles estão sozinhos. Mais tarde, Ned vai perceber como Jaime esperou, observou a situação por horas e dias, preocupado com a única pessoa que nunca olhou para ele de lado depois de ele matar o Rei que jurou proteger. Ele vai notar como Jaime estava quieto e como ele parecia esperançoso quando disse - “Ned, acho que estás a tossir menos.” - Ele vai perceber como magoou não apenas a ele, Lyanna, as crianças, Arthur, mas também Jaime. Mas será só mais tarde. 

Ned encara o céu, deitado na relva - “O quê?” - ele pergunta, entorpecido e cansado demais para realmente entender o que Jaime está a dizer, a implicar. 

“A tua tosse está a diminuir. Especialmente, pelos últimos três dias.” 

“A diminuir?” 

“Sim, Ned. Tu estás a tossir menos e não cospes tantas pétalas como á dias atras.” 

“O quê?” - ele repete e senta-se completamente acordado pela primeira vez em dias. Jaime começa a responder, mas Ned balança a cabeça - “Não, eu ouvi o que disseste, eu só... Jaime, tens a certeza disso?” 

“Sim.” 

“Quão? Espera, tu... tu não disseste nada a ninguém, pois não?” 

“Não. Eu jurei que não faria.” - Jurei. Ned quase ri quando essa palavra sai da boca do kingslayer, mas, novamente, Jaime é mais honrado de que muitas pessoas que ele conhece. Não era uma surpresa que ele tivesse mantido a sua palavra. - “Mas eu percebi que ele está a passar muito tempo contigo nestas últimas semanas. Se os teus sentimentos não mudaram...” - Ele deixa a frase inacabada, mas não é difícil para Ned preencher as lacunas, mesmo cansado como ele estava. Ele e Jaime sabem que os seus sentimentos não mudaram. Mas se a tosse está a diminuir, isso significa que... 

“Achas que os sentimentos dele mudaram?” - Jaime faz uma espécie de zumbido evasivo e Ned ri. 

“Eu não estou a dizer nada. Só estou a ver.” - Ned hesita. Parece bom demais para ser verdade e ele ainda não está pronto para acreditar. Mas, agora que estava a prestar atenção, ele percebe que não tossiu uma vez desde do início da conversa. 

Ele suspira e levanta-se. Enquanto limpa o pó das calças, ele diz - “Ok. Vamos observar um pouco mais. É a primeira vez em semanas que não me sinto uma merda, então vou seguir o conselho de Lyanna e descansar. Então... vamos ver como será amanhã, eu acho.” 

“Claro, Ned. Dorme bem.” - Ned sorri e afasta-se em direção aos seus aposentos. 

Na manhã seguinte, ele acorda a tossir pétalas, então ele sabe que, definitivamente, ainda não acabou. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele percebe que é a primeira vez que ele acorda a tossir pétalas sem ter nenhuma colada contra as almofadas. 

Ele procura-as o mais rápido possível, ainda demasiado reticente para acreditar que aquilo pudesse ser verdade. Ele resignou-se a morrer. Era... puro desespero e desesperança. Ele estava tão certo que não tinha solução que parou de procurar... 

Ele levanta-se, bebe o chá que um servo deixou antes e vai trabalhar. Ele quer falar com Arthur, mas também quer mais tempo. É difícil de entender. Porque, se ele estiver certo, significa que ele não é realmente indesejado. Ainda assim, as pétalas ainda se agitam contra o seu peito, então nada mudou realmente. Alem do facto de que talvez ele não estivesse mais a morrer. O que será notado. O que significa que ele terá de falar com Arthur, cedo ou tarde. Mas, por enquanto, ele ocupa-se com um monte de papelada. 

Ele está imerso num documento sobre as Terras do Rio quando as portas do solar abrem. Ele olha pela janela e percebe que o sol já está alto. Era tempo de fazer uma pausa para almoçar. Ele não está surpreso por ter sido interrompido, mas está surpreso com a pessoa que o fez. Normalmente, seria Lyanna ou Elia, se a sua irmã estivesse distraída com alguma coisa. Desta vez, era Arthur. Ned franze a testa e supos que ele estava lá pelo mesmo motivo. 

“Ei, eu já estava a pensar em almoçar.” - ele diz porque Arthur estava parado na porta e não disse nada. Isso é estranho. E Ned está a começar a ficar preocupado que Arthur pudesse ter descoberto. Ele certamente ficaria chateado por Ned não ter dito nada. 

“Sim, sobre isso.” - Arthur diz. Ele parece determinado, como se não tivesse a certeza do que estava a fazer, mas nada impedi-lo-ia de fazer. - “Vamos almoçar.” - ele vacila inseguro antes de se firmar e perguntar - “Almoça comigo?” 

“Claro.” - Ele ainda não tem a certeza do que está a acontecer ali, mas o almoço parece bom e é uma boa desculpa para falar com ele sozinho. 

Ele segue Arthur pelos corredores da Fortaleza Vermelha e levanta uma sobrancelha quando eles entram no labirinto de passagens secretas que eram as paredes da antiga fortaleza. Arthur não fala e ele fica calado também. O único som é ele a tossir, embora ele só cuspa duas pétalas. Mesmo assim, Arthur faz uma careta de dor, como se a tosse também o magoasse, e desvia o olhar. Ned pensa nas palavras de Jaime, como ele estava a tossir menos e como a única cura da Hanahaki era amor correspondido. Ele ainda está a pensar nisso quando eles param no seu destino. Ned vacila. Lá, no chão, sobre as rochas, iluminadas pelo sol do meio-dia, estava uma manta. Uma manta com um jarro de flores e há dois pratos e vários recipientes de comida. Ao redor da manta estavam almofadas, mas a forma como os pratos e as almofadas estavam colocadas deixa claro que quem vai comer deve sentar-se perto um do outro. Era claramente algo para um encontro. O que explica a cara estranhamente determinada de Arthur. 

“O quê?” - Ele diz porque, embora ele tenha quase a certeza do que está a acontecer, ele ainda precisa de ouvir. Afinal, parece tanto algo saído de um sonho que Ned não está certo de que não está a sonhar. 

“Quem quer que seja, ele não te merece.” - Arthur diz com cuidado - “Eu sei que não podes para de amá-lo assim, mas durante as últimas semanas... eu quero dizer...” - ele tropeça um pouco nas palavras - “Eu esperava que me desses uma oportunidade.” 

Ned sente a queima familiar na parte de trás da garganta, mas não é o suficiente para faze-lo tossir. 

“Só estás a fazer isso porque estou a morrer?” - Ele pergunta, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta. 

Arthur balança a cabeça antes de se aproximar e segurar suavemente a mão dele. Quando ele fala, a sua voz soa quase desesperada. - “Não. Comecei a passar mais tempo contigo por causa disso, sim, mas... Eu não acho que poderia deixar de me apaixonar por ti, de qualquer maneira.” 

Ned engole e resiste ao impulso de chorar quando ele sente a queima na parte de trás da sua garganta desaparecer. Ele segura a mão de Arthur com força. - “Tudo bem.” - ele diz - “Vamos fazer isto.” 

Arthur sorri brilhantemente para ele. Ele parece tão brilhante, tão feliz, tão esperançoso que, quando ele se inclina e junta os lábios suavemente, Ned não se afasta. 


End file.
